Lámpara para otro Sol: Antes del Fuego
by Folkmetal Alchemist
Summary: Twilight es acosada por extraños sueños que tratan de la fundación de Equestria. Intrigantemente, Zecora aparece en sus sueños, los que a la vez parecen ser el anuncio de un evento futuro desastroso.
1. Chapter 1

**LÁMPARA PARA OTRO SOL  
>Antes del Fuego<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

__—Debemos atacar. Atacar con todo lo que tenemos y acabar con los alicornios ya.__

_Habla un macho de cebra, con dos enormes e imponentes alas; alrededor del cuello lleva un pañuelo verde y un collar de plata con un medallón en forma de un hacha de hoja circular. De pie sobre una roca rojiza contra el atardecer, contempla en la lejanía unas carpas. Detrás de él, hay una cebra normal con un par de aretes dorados, y una llama con una cinta roja atada en su frente cuyas tiras ondean con el viento._

_—No sé, Zabrakán. Los alicornios se notan fuertes y además nos superan en número. Yo opino que es mejor esperar..._

_—¿Esperar qué, Huáscar? ¿Qué el Maná de nuestra tierra sea absorbido por esos ladrones? ¿Qué sigan clavando más de esas clavos sobre la tierra para cortar nuestro medio de comunicación con el Maná? ¿Qué nuestra tierra sea una costra seca bajo sus cascos?_

_—No digo eso, Zabrakán, pero ellos son peligrosos. Tienen esclavos que dominan el trueno y el fuego y otros que son ligeros como plumas. Tienen criaturas que ni siquiera tienen sangre._

_—¿Tienes miedo o qué?_

_Zabrakán, la cebra alada se acerca a Huáscar con intención de golpearlo. La llama retrocede. La otra cebra se interpone entre los dos y habla con fuerza:_

_—¡Ya basta!_

_Zabrakán retrocede, un poco de sorpresa en su expresión, a pesar de que es más grande que la cebra. Huáscar la llama se acerca._

_—Lo siento, Zecora. Me he dejado llevar por la ira —Zabrakán mira avergonzado el suelo y luego clava sus ojos en los ojos de Zecora— ¿Qué opinas?_

_—Yo digo, querido Zabrakán —dice Zecora mientras camina a su lado lentamente—, que debemos atacar cuanto antes, pero que también debemos conocer cómo piensa nuestro enemigo._

_—Es lo que yo estaba diciendo..._

_—Déjame infiltrarme en su base para averiguar cómo hacen la guerra._

_—¡¿Qué? —las pupilas de la cebra alada se empequeñecieron— ¿estás loca? ¡No permitiré que entres a ese nido de pudrición y detritus!_

_—¡Oye! —dice Huáscar— ¡Esa es mi frase!_

_—¡Debo entrar, Zabrakán!_

_—¡No vas a entrar ahí! ¡No sabemos nada sobre ellos!_

_—¿Ves por qué debo entrar?_

_Zabrakán abre la boca para replicar, pero no sale ningún sonido. Huáscar decide no decir nada. Zecora se acerca con una expresión comprensiva y toma entre sus cascos los cascos de la cebra alada._

_—Si mueres, mi corazón morirá contigo —dice Zabrakán agachando la cabeza._

_—Si muero, tú harás un corazón con todo lo bueno de nuestra tierra, pues nuestra tierra necesita a su General._

_—No quiero enviarte ahí. Si te pasa algo, no sé si sería capaz de perdonarme..._

_—Debo ir. No sabemos nada de ellos. Y no te preocupes, estaré bien._

_Sus orejas agachadas hacia atrás se levantan cuando sus ojos turquesa se encuentran. Ambos sonríen y Zecora acerca sus labios a los suyos. Ambos cierran los ojos, se abrazan y sus labios están a punto de tocarse._

_—Ejem... —una voz los interrumpe, cortando toda la magia que se estaba desarrollando entre los dos._

_—Huáscar, es mucho pedir que te quedes callado un segundo... —gruñe Zabrakán, sin voltearse._

_—Emmm, Zabrakán, mira._

_La cebra alada se voltea y ve a sus oficiales: los líderes de todas las facciones Manantes del continente, desde brujos a dragones-sol, están frente a él esperando pacientemente._

_—Sigan no más, tenemos toda la noche todavía —ríe un brujo lobo de dientes podridos, usando un sombrero de piel de pony._

_—Hola, compañeros, ¿Qué noticias traen? —Zabrakán saca pecho, reluciendo como el General de los Manantes de las Tierras Conocidas._

_—Los Manantes están reunidos y listos, General. Sólo esperan una orden suya —dice un mago unicornio brillante como cristal herido._

_—Bien. Nos retiraremos a los Valles Susurrantes, ahí tenemos mejores posiciones._

_—Pero, General, ¿No sería mejor atacar ahora? —dice un chamán grifo forrado en un chaleco de lana de nubes._

_—Sería muy idiota atacar ahora. Este es el plan: enviaremos a nuestra mejor hechicera a infiltrarse en la base alicornia. Así aprenderemos cómo hacen la guerra._

_Zabrakán le guiña un ojo a Zecora. Ella se ríe y no puede evitar sonrojarse._

_Los ojos de Zecora se voltean y son dos águilas que vuelan hacia el campamento alicornio, que se construye negro como la costra de una herida en la costa. Y su corazón alegre no puede evitar sentir una punzada de nostalgia._

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle abre los ojos como dos ciruelas ni muy rápido ni muy lento.<p>

"_¿Qué hora es?_"

La hora pronto deja de importarle. Baja de su cama y mira por la ventana. Ponyville está en calma, todos duermen en sus suaves camas. En la lejanía la casa de Fluttershy se insinúa como una silueta negra sobre más negro. Spike duerme plácidamente con un hilo de baba reptando por su boca de dragón hasta su almohada.

"_Volví a soñar con lo mismo. ¿Qué podrá ser?_"

Hace una semana que está teniendo sueños raros de eventos que ocurrieron en un pasado paupérrimo. Sueños rojos teñidos de verde, cristal, acero y truenos quebrantados de cuando Equestria no era Equestria. La princesa Celestia le había dicho que no se preocupara, que estaba soñando eso porque había leído demasiado.

Pero sus sueños tienen dimensiones extrañas, inconclusas geometrías, como si los más raros sonidos se mezclaran en una danza equinoccial.

Aparece una cebra llamada Zecora, y es exactamente igual a la Zecora del mundo real. Pero sus sueños tratan sobre la llegada de los alicornios, y según estiman los arqueólogos, eso fue hace cinco mil años. Además, en sus sueños Zecora es una hechicera, y ella sabe que su amiga Zecora no es ninguna hechicera malvada del légamo.

"_¿Qué significan mis sueños?_"

Y no sólo sueña con el pasado. A veces tiene sueños bizarros: sueña con sus amigas, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, rodeadas de extrañas luces negras de sonoros sabores rojos, azules y amarillos, alzando truenos colosales como ríos de tigres relampagueantes. Y más allá, Discord, Luna y Celestia, por ese orden, rasgando el cielo castaño en un baile celeste formado una estrella; Trixie mirando un gris arroyo sideral de mercurio blanco sobre tierra verde; Gilda aullando sobre una nube negra como un reloj.

"_Calma, Twilight, no estás pensando racionalmente. Sólo son sueños; fantasías, nada más._"

Pero no logra tranquilizarse. Aquello escapa a sus conocimientos. Mira por la ventana y un millón de estrellas le guiñan un ojo. La Vía Láctea cruza el cielo como un dragón blanco. Desde el bosque oye el rugir amortiguado de una mantícora o una hidra.

Bebe un poco de agua y vuelve a acostarse. La luz de la plateada luna se cuela por la ventana y la ilumina como un halo divino.

* * *

><p>—Esa pony no se nota muy poderosa, Zecora. Es joven y débil, no aguantará el peso de nuestra misión en sus hombros.<p>

Es un unicornio bayo de ojos verdes y crin gris, con una marca en forma de bastón. Zecora, a su lado, se encoge de hombros.

—Esa pony joven y débil, como dices, descubrió la profecía de Nightmare Moon y fue capaz de derrotar a Discord el Señor del Caos.

—Yo esperaba a una pony más fuerte que ella. ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

—Twilight Sparkle.

—Sparkle, Sparkle... me suena. Creo que lo he oído antes, pero no recuerdo dónde.

—Es la hija de Gwydion Sparkle.

El unicornio abre la boca tanto que un enjambre de polillas entra por ella sin problemas y salen por su crin de plata.

—Es... es... es... ¿ella? —la boca se cierra y el unicornio desvía la mirada—. Que decepción, yo pensé que la hija de Gwydion el Errante iba a ser una unicornio de poder avasallante.

—Merlín, ¿Qué esperas de ella? A su edad es más fuerte que la media de las unicornias.

—Bueno, si lleva la sangre de los Sparkle, podrá ser capaz de descifrar nuestros misterios —Merlín se pone a pensar unos instantes. Una luciérnaga entra por su oreja y sale por su ojo—. Hace meses que nos estamos preparando para el retorno de los alicornios y ni siquiera sabemos cuando emergerán ni si volverán con sus antiguos esclavos. El destino de esta tierra depende de lo que averigüe esa pony.

—Averiguará todo, confía en mí.

—Confío en ti, Zecora. Eres tan astuta como hace cinco mil años.

La cebra sonríe, y sus rayas parecen brillar de blanco celeste cuando la luz de la luna impacta en ella.

—Tenemos que ponerla a prueba, Zecora. Si no tiene la fortaleza mental para soportar esto, perderá irremediablemente la razón y su cerebro se desgarrará como una fruta podrida.

—Lo sé, y asumo toda la responsabilidad de lo que pase.

—Entonces que sea lo que el Maná quiera.

Dos murciélagos emergen de los ojos de ambos, murciélagos pesados y grandes que una vez el aire se desmenuzan en cientos de polillas negras que esperan para reunir mensajes. Zecora abre la boca para decir algo, un halcón de plumas rojas que emerge de su boca expresa perfectamente el mensaje que desea transmitir. Merlín saca la lengua y es una estrella fugaz que se funde con el cielo. Las polillas memorizan aquello y se derriten como granos de arena volando por el viento.

—Nuestros compañeros llegarán acá en una semana, ¿Tienes en mente a otros posibles Manantes para nuestro ejército?

—Claro que sí, Merlín. Conozco a cinco ponies de esta ciudad...


	2. Chapter 2

**LÁMPARA PARA OTRO SOL  
>Antes del Fuego<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

_—Mire, General. Las criaturas negras de los alicornios._

_Zabrakán, un shugenja mapache, un brujo pony y un mentalista lobo observaban escondidos en los matorrales cómo dos alicornios obligan a sus esclavos a probar sus artefactos._

_—Esos que parecen Diamond Dogs en versión equina se llaman a sí mismos anisodon, y esos ponies que tienen tres dedos con garras y colmillos en sus bocas se llaman a sí mismos hipolycans —dice el shugenja. No es un mapache normal; es un mapache de Cipango, las islas al otro lado del mar, allá donde nace el sol. Está usando un kimono amarillo de seda y en su mano sujeta una katana cubierta de fuego._

_—Deberíamos atacar. Sus mentes son débiles, con una descarga psicótica sangrarán por la nariz y les dará histeria suicida —dice el mentalista lobo. Sus pupilas son rojas, un ojo es mucho más grande que el otro y tiene una apariencia y hace unos gestos que dan a pensar que es enfermo mental._

_—Mis garras están listas —dice el brujo pony, mientras sus ojos grises se vuelven ojos verdes de hidra y su pelo castaño se transmuta en escamas._

_—Cuando yo cuente diez —contesta Zabrakán, y levanta la pezuña—. Uno, dos, ¡Diez! ¡Maten a esos gusanos!_

_Zabrakán es el primero en salir de los arbustos y presentarse ante sus enemigos. Antes de que puedan atacar, dos nubes de humo negro y sangre surgen diagonalmente de sus alas. Y el mentalista salta tras él, se lleva las manos a la cabeza y balbucea un conjuro._

_La sangre salta de las narices, orejas y ojos de los dos alicornios, los hipolycans y los anisodon. Azotan sus cabezas contra el suelo, perturbados por un ensordecedor zumbido que sólo existe en sus cerebros. Sienten que sus neuronas se fríen y gritan lastimeramente._

_El shugenja blande su katana y es un tornado de fuego que da vueltas por el campo decapitando e incinerando. Zabrakán arroja sus nubes y allá donde caen convierten la carne en aserrín._

_El brujo es una enorme hidra que azota las máquinas unas contra otras y contra los propios anisodon. Ruge, coge el montón de chatarra y las arroja lejos de sí. Luego, muerde su cola y con sus garras se arranca la piel; volviendo lentamente a ser un pony luego de vomitar las enormes tripas de hidra, que se dispersan con el viento._

_—Buen trabajo, compañeros —dice Zabrakán—. Ahora regresemos y dejemos a estos gusanos pudrirse en este lugar._

_—Los halagas demasiado llamándolos gusanos —dice el shugenja—. Son peores que escoria._

_Los cuatro Manantes regresan a su campamento base. Allí los restantes Manantes se practican para la batalla._

_Un zorro invocador practica hacer círculos de cosas concretas frente a sus ojos. Un pegaso hechicero crea una nube de humo que orbita alrededor de su cuerpo. Un zahorí pony mueve sus patas casi a la velocidad del sonido. Una cabra médium hace un tornado de espíritus frente a ella. Un chamán grifo vomita fuego de su pico. Un búfalo-medicina revisa su colección de hierbas sanadoras._

_Huáscar vigila a los kallawayas llamas que practican sus movimientos con los bastones sagrados de cristal, canelo y jade o lapislázuli. Al verlo, la llama abandona a su gente y se acerca a su amigo._

_—Mariscal, informe por favor —dice Zabrakán tratando de que no se note su ansiedad por Zecora._

_—Zecora regresó viva y bien._

_—Gracias al Maná —Zabrakán camina con dignidad, pero a pesar de todo se nota la relajación de su nerviosismo— ¿En dónde está?_

_—Allá, adiestrando a los jóvenes médicos-brujo._

_El General camina y pasa entre dos pul yah jaguares que lo saludan, sortea un astrólogo gacela, esquiva a un alce conjurador de cristal que conversa con un corzo druida, y finalmente ve a su hermosa y dulce Zecora observando a los médicos-brujo cebras practicando con la lanza._

_—¡Zecora! —grita él, y vuela a su lado._

_—¡Zabrakán! —grita Zecora, y trota a su encuentro. Ambos al encontrarse se abrazan y se funden en un apasionado beso._

_—Estuve sin corazón por todo un día. ¿Qué descubriste?_

_—Muchas cosas. Esas criaturas que parecen no tener sangre son artefactos llamados "máquinas de guerra" que para vivir necesitan un líquido negro._

_—Estallan con facilidad. Aldebarán, el brujo, hoy destruyó tres de esas... máquinas._

_—Sus esclavos controlan el fuego y el trueno mediante un polvo gris que estalla. Llaman "taumaturgos" a sus Manantes, y ellos utilizan el Maná para mover cosas y concentrarlas en un solo lugar._

_—¿Entonces, no son Dioses como dicen los ponies?_

_—¡Claro que no! ¡De serlo, serían Dioses de la Muerte y la Desesperación!_

_—No sabes cuánto me alegra saber eso._

_Zecora sonríe, y en ese momento Huáscar aparece, un poco agitado._

_—¡Tengo noticias! —grita emocionado._

_—Habla, Huáscar._

_—¡Gwydion viene hacia aquí con doscientos de sus Caballeros de Ópalo!_

_—¿Gwydion? ¿El Gwydion Sparkle que todos aquí conocemos, el Mariscal de los Maestros Rúnicos? —pregunta Zecora._

_—¡El mismo! —contesta Huáscar._

_—¿Gwydion viene hacia acá? —Zabrakán enmarca una ceja, sorprendido— ¿Qué le habrá motivado a abandonar su reino? La última vez que lo vimos dijo que sólo quería proteger a su familia y que no lo molestáramos más._

_—Sí, pero sus Maestros Rúnicos serán de gran ayuda para acabar con los alicornios. ¡Trae a sus Caballeros de Ópalo, que son tan Maestros Rúnicos como son guerreros!_

_Zabrakán mira a Zecora. Ella le sonríe. Mira a Huáscar, quien dentro de su emoción está muy feliz. El General siente viva la esperanza: cree que puede ganar esta guerra y salvar todas las tierras de ese lado del mar. Incluso su mente comienza a trazar un plan..._

_—Huáscar, Zecora, díganles a los demás Mariscales que mañana a primera hora deben presentarse ante mi tienda._

_—¿Por qué?_

_Zabrakán se ríe, haciendo retumbar el mundo con su risa de dientes lechosos._

_—Porque el General ideó un plan, que acabará con los alicornios para siempre._

* * *

><p>Twilight observa la casa de Zecora antes de finalmente decidir tocar la puerta.<p>

—¡Twilight! —la cebra se ve muy feliz— ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!

—Hola, Zecora. ¿Cómo estás?

La cebra nota que algo no está bien.

—¿Pasa algo, Twilight?

—La verdad, sí. Tengo un pequeño problema.

Zecora la hace pasar y le ofrece un poco de sopa de su caldero, que acepta agradecida. Luego se sienta frente a ella, y Twilight le cuenta todo. Le cuenta que el lunes sintió un insoportable cosquilleo nervioso en la barriga cuando escuchó y vio a un cuervo negro volar sobre la casa de Fluttershy. Que ese mismo sentimiento se repitió cuando vio a un unicornio de pelo gris y crin azul marino oscuro en la boutique de Rarity.

Al mediodía durmió una siesta, y soñó con Fluttershy, vestida con una manta beige y blandiendo una vara de lapislázuli, haciendo temblar la tierra, acompañando a una llama blanca que usaba una vara de jade. Y Rarity vestía de seda, como una dama de la lejana Cipango, usando un abanico envuelto en llamas; tras ella caminaba a paso lento un mapache que portaba dos extrañas armas.

Y en esa noche soñó que veía a un par de ponies, cubiertos de pinturas rituales y de aspecto primitivo, observar desde la orilla unos barcos gigantescos, unas moles tan grandes como montañas y tan numerosas como hormigas, enviando millares y millares de botes hacia la costa; así vio cuando los alicornios pisaron por primera vez el continente.

El martes sintió un frío carcomerle la espalda cuando volteó a ver el Bosque Everfree. A su siesta soñó que Gilda la grifo vomitaba ríos de fuego, y a su lado, Rainbow Dash blandía un tornado de agua en cada uno de sus cascos. Y en la noche soñó que los alicornios, junto con otras criaturas extrañas, clavaban centenares de clavos negros y largos como álamos sobre la tierra; y en la lejanía una cebra alada observaba a los visitantes con una expresión fría.

El miércoles soñó al mediodía que Trixie era escoltada por una procesión de blancos fantasmas; que Pinkie Pie babeaba en trance ante la atenta mirada de una cabra; que Applejack era un destello, un párpado de luz anaranjada, que corría paralela a un pony muy gallardo. Y que ella caminaba entre un pony terrestre y un unicornio por un sendero de lágrimas, mientras en el cielo estaban Discord cambiando de color entre el rojo, el azul y el amarillo, Celestia derramando centellas como fuego entumecido, y Luna escupiendo negra saliva de tinta, danzando en un extraño compás mientras formaban una estrella.

Al anochecer soñó que los alicornios eran tenidos por Dioses por los ponies, que los pegasos huían a sus hogares sobre las nubes; que unas criaturas extrañas, que parecían Diamond Dogs pero con cabezas equinas, experimentaban con los más sanos, experimentos horribles de mutaciones, mutilaciones y fuego. Soñó también que la cebra alada se reunía con uno de cada una de las criaturas del continente, incluso de las más lejanas regiones: una cebra normal, un lobo, un alce, una cabra, una búfalo, una llama, un panda, un pony, un pegaso, un unicornio, un grifo, un huemul, un mapache, un corzo, un dragón, un lémur, una gacela, un gamo, ¡incluso un draconequus, como Discord, pero sin las partes de otras criaturas!

Y la cebra alada les hablaba, les decía que debían enfrentarse a los alicornios con buenas o con malas artes, pues en vez de corazón tenían un abismo que iba a devorar la tierra sin dejar más que una costra seca. Les habló y les dijo que se acercaba el tiempo de la pérdida de la memoria de las criaturas y que el Maná del mundo estaba por ser tragado como un trago de agua. Y todas las demás diecinueve criaturas aceptaban, sus rostros marcados por la tristeza, y lo nombraban General.

El jueves soñó que la cebra normal llamaba "Zabrakán" a la cebra alada, y que Zabrakán llamaba "Zecora" a la cebra normal. Ellos dos se abrazaban, y ella lloraba en el hombro de él ante la posibilidad de perder aquella tierra de árboles, ríos y naturaleza. Pero él la consolaba y le daba esperanza. Y soñó que llegaban docenas de criaturas, de las veinticinco cuyos representantes estaban presentes en su sueño anterior.

Terminó con los últimos dos sueños de ayer viernes y de la madrugada del sábado.

—Esto me tiene muy preocupada, Zecora —Twilight siente algo raro al nombrar a la Zecora real que tanto concuerda con la Zecora onírica.

—¿Has tenido muchas tensiones últimamente?

—No.

—¿Has tenido preocupaciones graves?

—Tampoco.

—Tal vez sea que lees mucho de aquella época tan antigua —por un instante, parece que Zecora ríe al decir "antigua".

—No mucho. Pero el domingo pasado, mientras limpiaba mi biblioteca, encontré un poema de Star Swirl que trataba sobre esa época. Me gustó mucho y le leía varias veces.

_En el amanecer todo era luces y colores.  
>Como un vendaval de plumas pardas<em>  
><em>los grifos e hipogrifos saludaban la mañana.<em>  
><em>El oso mineral besaba<em>  
><em>con melosos labios el aire.<em>  
><em>El pegaso comió nubes,<em>  
><em>y el fuego de los dragones<em>  
><em>ardía sin quemar el cielo.<em>  
><em>Como caminos de tierra roja<em>  
><em>ondeaban los cuerpos<em>  
><em>de los sacerdotales draconequus.<em>  
><em>Los unicornios eran una<em>  
><em>palabra de marfil entumecido.<em>  
><em>El lémur se guardó para sí<em>  
><em>el secreto del ramaje,<em>  
><em>mientras los búfalos y toros hacían una carrera<em>  
><em>encomiablemente rápida<em>  
><em>suavizando la dura tierra<em>  
><em>para los suaves pies del corzo<em>  
><em>y del reverencial alce.<em>

_El gamo manchado como la noche_  
><em>observaba tras la cortina de hojas.<em>  
><em>La llama y el guanaco conquistaron<em>  
><em>las alturas del oxígeno.<em>  
><em>La cebra y el pony forjaron<em>  
><em>con sus propios cascos los caminos.<em>  
><em>La selva amamantó a los venados<em>  
><em>y el porvenir de los tejones<em>  
><em>crecía como un árbol<em>

_El lobo, el zorro y el tigre_  
><em>duros guerreros de estambre,<em>  
><em>guardaban en su interior como una montaña<em>  
><em>el secreto de la valentía.<em>  
><em>Como un obispo guerrero<em>  
><em>el panda alcanzó el misterio de la nieve,<em>  
><em>y el acero del mapache<em>  
><em>levantaba templos hasta el cielo<em>  
><em>dorado por el crepúsculo.<em>  
><em>Eran la cabra, el okapi y la gacela como piedras<em>  
><em>rodadas por el agua.<em>  
><em>El huemul se vistió de tierra<em>  
><em>y, junto al pudú, en el sur lejano,<em>  
><em>con sangre y lágrimas regó los bosques,<em>  
><em>mientras la eras seguían desgranando<em>  
><em>el calendario de los jaguares.<em>

_Como puntos de ópalo y rubí,_  
><em>los selenitas observaban la luna<em>  
><em>germinar como una estrella.<em>  
><em>El orco, el ogro y el duende, en la profundidad<em>  
><em>del bosque soñoliento<em>  
><em>abrían carroñeros ojos en la verdura<em>  
><em>surcado por las nupciales dríades,<em>  
><em>los fugaces silfos y los arbóreos los ents,<em>  
><em>mientras los wyverns y Diamond Dogs<em>  
><em>horadaban<em>  
><em>las laderas de las montañas.<em>

_Así eran Mu y Lemuria en el comienzo_  
><em>antes de las arenas azotadas<em>  
><em>por las alas de los alicornios.<em>  
><em>Así se han mantenido,<em>  
><em>los dos continentes sanos<em>  
><em>como un roble enaltecido.<em>

—¿Te aprendiste ese poema de memoria? —Zecora está boquiabierta.

—Sí, lo leí varias veces —Twilight sonríe un poco. Le hace gracia ver la cara de sorpresa de Zecora.

—Sueñas con esa época de la colonización porque ese poema lo sabes de memoria. De tanto que lo leíste hasta sueñas con eso.

—Puede ser.

—Pero de todas formas creo que tengo por aquí un té de hierbas que mi pueblo usaba para tener dulces sueños.

—Muchas gracias, Zecora —dice Twilight ya más animada de verse libre de sus sueños.

Pasa con la cebra el resto del día. Y cuando ya las sombras se alargan en el piso, se despide de Zecora y se va a su hogar, aunque hay algo que aún no se le aclara.

_"Si sólo son sueños, ¿Por qué me preocupan tanto?"_

* * *

><p>—Su lado Sparkle despertó hace una semana, Merlín. Ha tenido los Sueños.<p>

—Si se asusta con los sueños, Zecora, entonces no sirve. Si le da un ataque de pánico por un sueño sobre la historia de su continente, ¿Qué pasará cuando vea que su cabeza flota a diez metros de su cuello?

—¡Eres muy duro con ella, Merlín! ¡Todos nosotros nos hemos asustado mucho cuando los Sueños tocaron nuestras mentes! —la cebra frunce el ceño ante la terquedad del unicornio.

—Nosotros somos una generación de hace cinco mil años, Zecora. En ese tiempo era un orgullo oír la llamada del Maná y volverse un Manante.

—Demostró tener sangre Sparkle. Memorizó un poema tan grande que ni yo recuerdo cómo decía.

—¿Y qué? los juglares tienen buena memoria, los chasquis tienen buena memoria y los druidas tienen buena memoria.

—No la aceptarás en la orden hasta que le arranque la cabeza a un monstruo, ¿cierto?

—No la aceptaré hasta que demuestre tener el poder que su padre nos dijo que tendría. Un poder tan hermoso y poderoso como el crepúsculo.

—Bien, entonces ella te demostrará su poder —a continuación, la expresión de Zecora se relaja. Ve cómo Merlín levanta la cabeza y mira a todos los lados, buscando algo que Zecora sabe qué es.

—Siento... cuatro presencias —Merlín la mira como confundida—... hay cuatro Manantes increíblemente poderosos cerca de nosotros... pero la última vez que sentí estás presencias... fue hace cinco mil años...

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que es Víctor, Aldebarán, Huáscar y Windheart.

Merlín tarda un poco en asimilar la noticia.

—¿Sobrevivieron? ¿pero cómo?

—Víctor se unió a los zíngaros que nomadean por el país de Ándalos, aquí al sur de Equestria. Aldebarán se escondió en el Bosque Everfree y se oculta transformándose en pájaros y reptiles. Huáscar volvió con los malkas del Tahuantinsillu, y Windheart ha estado viviendo de tribu en tribu de búfalos.

—Todos estos años sin saber de nadie, y tú no has perdido la huella de nadie.

Zecora ríe.

—Pony precavida vale por dos.

Como un camino de estrellas, los cuatro nuevos visitantes aparecen por el Bosque Everfree.

Víctor lleva puesta una camisa blanca y gastada, abierta por en el pecho, es un pony de color ámbar oscuro, ojos azul claro y crin negra; la soltura y fluidez de sus movimientos da a entender que es tan ágil y ligero como el aire. Aldebarán es un pony de pelo castaño, ojos grises y crin color chocolate; camina con paso firme y digno, como un militar, aunque mucho en él indica que prefiere tumbarse a dormir que luchar en una guerra. Huáscar lleva una vara de lapislázuli, es un llama macho de pelo blanco amarillento y ojos negros; camina con una calma melancólica, demostrando así su carácter tranquilo y pensativo. Windheart es una búfalo hembra de color café anaranjado y ojos morenos, con un par de plumas sobre su cabeza; ella es como Huáscar, pero es mucho más alegre, y va sonriendo y aparentemente cantando.

—Nada ha cambiado... —susurra Merlín casi a punto de caer de rodillas.

—No, nada. El espíritu de defender esta tierra sigue vivo a pesar de cinco mil años —dice Zecora, sonriendo.

—¡Merlín! ¡Zecora! —dice Windheart, abrazándolos efusivamente— ¡Me ha parecido una eternidad sin vernos! ¡Han pasado tantas cosas! ¡Están exactamente igual que como los vi por última vez!

—Zecora, Merlín —dice Huáscar, inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza —, es un placer volver a verlos después de tantas eras.

—Lo mismo digo, aunque podrían saludar de vez en cuando —dice Aldebarán ahogando un bostezo.

—He caminado mucho por el mundo, he recorrido caminos que ni siquiera conocen, e increíblemente terminé junto a ustedes de nuevo —dice Víctor.

—Windheart, me ahogas —la búfalo es más grande que el unicornio, y lo suelta apenas escucha el ruego.

—¡Es tan agradable volver a juntarnos todos! —Windheart está tan feliz que incluso se pone a saltar— ¡Deberíamos hacer una fiesta!

—¿Fiesta? ¡Apoyo la idea! —Aldebarán pierde su somnolencia y adquiere otro ánimo.

—No creo que Zecora y Merlín nos hayan llamado para hacer una fiesta —dice Huáscar, apoyándose en su bastón azul.

—¡Eres un maldito amargado! —gruñe Aldebarán.

—¡No me grites, brujo! —la llama se yergue frente a él. Huáscar es el más alto de todos, y Aldebarán tiene que mirarlo hacia arriba—. Quizá después de saber qué nos quieren decir podremos improvisar algo.

—¡Huáscar, sigues siendo tan listo como hace años! —dice sonriendo Windheart.

—Huáscar tiene razón —dice Zecora con voz solemne—. Sólo hay un motivo para reunir a una hechicera, un mago, un zahorí, un brujo, un kallawaya y una búfalo-medicina.

Incluso Windheart se ensombrece cuando oye las palabras de Zecora.

—Por favor dime que no es el día... —dice Víctor.

—No, aún no lo es; pero díganme que no han sentido un terror que no tiene nombre, sólo dirección, una dirección que apunta al oeste. Díganme que no han sentido al terror revolotear bajo el mar.

—Pensé que eran las alubias con queso rancio... —dice Aldebarán.

Hay un silencio de dos minutos. Finalmente Huáscar rompe el silencio.

—Entiendo qué quieres decir. Desde el Tahuantinsillu hemos sentido como la Pachamama se nos muere.

—No puede ser sino que esos gusanos de los alicornios están por volver. Todos los zíngaros lo hemos sentido, y sepan que mi pueblo es un pueblo de Manantes —continúa diciendo Víctor.

—En el Bosque Everfree surgen los demonios como una plaga —dice Aldebarán, serio.

—La última semana, en mi tribu de búfalos, todos los bebés nacieron muertos —Windheart se ve preocupada por primera vez en la noche.

—Ya ven —dice Zecora—. Quizá los Oscuros despierten a los alicornios antes de que termine el año.

—Así que finalmente los Oscuros han logrado encontrar la forma de despertar a sus amos alicornios —Víctor está tan serio y preocupado como todos— ¡Pues que vengan! —grita el zahorí, extrayendo dos dagas doradas que lleva escondidas en su camisa— ¡Mis dagas los esperan!

—¡Y mi bastón sagrado! —grita el kallawaya alzando su vara azul que brilla como una estrella.

—¡Y mis hierbas venenosas! —grita la búfalo-medicina como un torbellino de plantas.

—¡Y mis garras y colmillos! —grita el brujo con ojos de hidra.

Zecora sonríe ante la determinación de sus amigos. Merlín los calma, Víctor guarda sus dagas, Huáscar deja de hacer brillar su bastón, Windheart deja de hacer girar las hierbas y Aldebarán devuelve sus ojos a la normalidad.

—Amigos míos, seamos realistas —dice el unicornio—. Tenemos cinco mil años de edad, aunque aparentemos ser menores de treinta años.

—¡Mi espíritu sigue joven! —grita Aldebarán.

—Eso no importa. Hace cinco mil años perdimos porque nos faltaban las armas más poderosas de estas tierras.

—¿Qué cosas, Merlín? —pregunta Windheart.

—Los Corazones del Mundo.

—¿Y se te ocurre donde buscarlos? —pregunta Víctor

—A él no —Zecora se adelanta antes de que Merlín hable—. Pero hay una pony, en esa ciudad del fondo, que tiene el cerebro suficiente para encontrarlos.

—Dale con esa pony. Zecora, esa pony encontrará un Corazón cuando Aldebarán tenga ganas de trabajar, o sea, nunca.

—¡Oye! —grita Aldebarán, ofendido.

—Vale la pena darle una oportunidad —habla Huáscar—. Este equipo necesita gente joven de esta generación.

—¡Estoy de acuerdo! —Windheart recupera su buen humor.

—No tengo ninguna objeción —asiente Víctor con la cabeza.

—Si es una pony bonita y atractiva, ¡Bienvenida! —dice Aldebarán.

—Y tal vez haya lugar para otras cinco ponies —aventura a decir Zecora.

—¡Mientras más, mejor! —dicen los demás casi al unisonó.

Zecora mira triunfante a Merlín, quien lanza un profundo suspiro de derrota.

—Está bien, está bien, entrarán las seis a nuestra orden secreta. Pero primero las probaremos, y si ellas no son lo suficientemente fuertes, enloquecerán y se suicidarán.

—¿Acaso no hacemos eso con todos? —dice Aldebarán, y los demás ríen al recordar sus primeros años, ya tan lejanísimos.

—Ya basta de discutir problemas por esta noche —dice Zecora sonriendo—. Windheart quiere una fiesta, y como dijo Huáscar, creo que podemos improvisar algo. Tengo jugo de guayaba y jugo de maíz, dulces de pera, manzana y miel, unas cuantas tortillas de heno y café. ¿Servirá?

—¡Jugo de guayaba! —la cara de Huáscar se ilumina como encendida por un profeta.

—¡Jugo de maíz! —Windheart comienza a saltar de nuevo por la emoción— ¡Mi favorito! ¡Dónde-dónde-dónde-dónde-dónde!

—En mi casa, por aquí, vamos —apenas Zecora señala el camino, Windheart sale zumbando en esa dirección, dejando tras de sí una estela de plantas dobladas. El resto, riendo, espera unos segundos a que regrese.

—Espero que tengas suficientes dulces de pera —ríe Víctor.

—Y suficientes tortillas de heno —ríe Aldebarán.

La búfalo llega de vuelta y un poco avergonzada.

—No encontré tu casa, Zecora. Mejor voy con todos ustedes.

—Eso es muy inteligente —dice Zecora entre risas.

De forma que comienzan a caminar, seis insólitos compañeros, y respiran el aire fresco de la noche antes de dirigirse a la casa de Zecora para pasar una noche cálida y alegre, rebosante de exageradas historia y bromas, de paz antes de la tormenta.


	3. Chapter 3

**LÁMPARA PARA OTRO SOL  
>Antes del Fuego<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

Twilight se voltea disimuladamente hacia atrás. Ahí está el pony, envuelto en una capucha que no deja ver nada más que los cascos. Por alguna razón, nada más ver ese pony, Twilight siente que le da un ataque de pánico.

_"Cálmate, Twilight. Es un pony al que nunca has visto, no tienes nada qué temer."_

Pero su cuerpo no le hace caso, y siente que su corazón se le va a salir por el pecho.

Coge un cacharro de bronce de una tienda y simula mirarse los dientes, mientras observa por el reflejo al encapuchado sospechoso. La mira fijamente un instante, y luego simula elegir manzanas de un puesto de frutas.

_"¿Por qué me sigue? ¿Qué quiere de mí? ¿Le habré hecho algo?"_

Pero ella no tiene enemigos. Bueno, tal vez la Grande y Poderosa Trixie, pero ella ha desaparecido hace meses de Ponyville.

Camina para intentar tranquilizarse, pero siente los ojos del pony clavarse en su espalda. Se voltea, esta vez de manera más inesperada, y el pony frena en seco y hace como que está mirando el escaparate de una tienda.

Twilight contiene su ansiedad y camina más rápido. Oye que el pony no le pierde el paso. Un cuervo negro baja en picado y revolotea en círculos encima de ella.

Un cuervo gigante extrañamente familiar.

_"Ese cuervo lo he visto antes, en la casa de Fluttershy."_

La unicornio hecha a correr, y se esconde en la tienda de pasteles donde trabaja Pinkie Pie. Allí están el Sr. y la Sra. Cake atendiendo el mostrador, Pinkie Pie está preparando algún postre y en una mesa en la esquina, Ditzy Doo conversa con un unicornio gris y de crin azul marino oscuro.

_"¡Es el mismo pony de la otra vez!"_

—¡Twilight! —Pinkie Pie aparece y la abraza— ¿Vienes a comer? ¡Te traeré unos pasteles que recién horneé!

La unicornio asiente y toma asiento. Aunque trata de no escuchar la conversación entre Ditzy y el unicornio gris, su corazón late tan fuerte que no lo queda otra manera de distraerse.

_"¿Qué quiere ese pony? ¿Es la segunda vez que lo veo y siempre está por aquí? ¿Qué busca?"_

A duras penas consigue oír algo. Un poco de magia puede ser útil...

—... cuando me vuelva Gran Lord de los Magos Tenebrosos.

_"¿Magos Tenebrosos?"_

Twilight reprime el deseo de voltearse a mirar, y sólo escucha.

—¡Eso será muy peligroso!

—No me importa, querida muffin, mientras pueda ayudarte a ti y a tu hija. ¿Cómo está Dinky?

—Crece sin problemas. No ha heredado mis defectos físicos y es muy inteligente.

Desde donde está Twilight, parece que él toma del casco a Ditzy.

—En cuando logre volverme Gran Lord no les faltará nada.

_"¿En qué está metida Ditzy?"_

—¡No quiero que te vuelvas Gran Lord! ¡Sólo quiero que vengas a casa, conmigo y Dinky, comamos muffins y seamos una familia de nuevo!

—Un Mago Tenebroso como yo nunca podrá vivir en paz aquí. O me matarán los Magos Luminosos o me matarán los Guardias Reales de Canterlot. O peor, te matarán a ti y a mi hijita para hacerme sufrir a mí. Por eso debo volverme Gran Lord.

_"¿Mi hijita? Por Equestria... ¡El padre de Dinky es un Mago Tenebroso! Eso significa que Ditzy ama a un Mago Tenebroso..."_

—¡Te matarán!

—He estado entrenándome todos estos años. Domino la magia negra y otros poderes prohibidos por la Ley Mágica de Equestria. El actual Gran Lord Sirius será freído por mis pezuñas, y tú y Dinky serán felices, al fin como se lo merecen.

_"¡Dulce Celestia!"_

—Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte. Es sobre el Doctor...

_"¿El Doctor? ¿Qué doctor? ¡Claro, el amigo de Ditzy, el de la marca en forma de reloj de arena!"_

—¿Sigue portándose bien contigo?

—Sí, esta semana llevó a Dinky al zoológico de Canterlot y a mí me invitó a cenar.

—Ese pony te ama, querida muffin.

—Yo te amo a ti desde hace mucho antes de conocerlo.

—El amor que te profesa el Doctor Whoof es casi tan grande como el que siento yo por ti...

—¡Tú eres el padre de mi hija!

—Lo sé, querida muffin, lo sé.

—¡Cada día sin verte es... es terrible!

—Lo sé, querida muffin.

_"¡Esto parece un retorcido párrafo de una retorcida novela de amor!"_

—No puedo seguir así. Cuando veo la noche, pienso que quizá tú estés muerto.

—No podrán matarme. Mía es la magia negra, soy amo del saber arcano, un Lord Tétrico como no se ha visto en años del sol. Mis poderes son tan grandes y sanguinarios que muchos de ellos no han sido aprobados ni siquiera por las religiones más obscenamente crueles.

—Tengo miedo, por ti...

—Cuando alguien quiera hacerme daño, o a ti o a Dinky, será rebanado por una garra recurvada que surgirá del interior de su pecho.

—Ambas te extrañamos...

—¡Aquí está, Twilight, disfrútalos! —Pinkie pone un plato con tres pasteles grandes como un casco, de un suave color dorado. Twilight se sobresalta— ¡Mi obra maestra! Espérame mientras voy a sacar los demás.

—Gracias, Pinkie —dice Twilight, cansinamente.

Mira por el rabillo del ojo. El unicornio se está despidiendo de Ditzy.

—Recuerda, Ditzy, cada vez que veas un muffin, piensa que te amo con todo lo que en mi alma de unicornio puede amar.

—¿Volveré a verte, Dante?

—La otra semana, Ditzy.

Se besan, apasionadamente. Ditzy Doo llora. Twilight nunca había visto a la pegaso de los ojos bizcos llorar alguna vez. Resulta aterrador por infrecuente.

Dante el Mago Tenebroso sale caminando. Twilight ve que su marca es precisamente un muffin. _"¡Dulce Celestia, esto explica su fascinación por los muffins!" _Su cuerno brilla con un resplandor azul oscuro, atrapa una capucha negra y se oculta con ella antes de salir a la calle. Ditzy lo observa hasta que desaparece, y se pone a llorar de nuevo.

_"¿Qué significa esto?¡Pero si todos mis libros dicen que no tienen corazón ni sentimientos! ¿Qué ocurre aquí?"_

De pronto, todo le parece sospechoso. Si Ditzy Doo, la pegaso a quien todos consideran como una inocente estúpida, es el amor de un Mago Tenebroso, ¿Qué malignos secretos pueden guardar los demás ponies? ¿El Sr. y la Sra. Cake, por ejemplo? ¿O tal vez Pinkie Pie? ¿Qué oscuros secretos es capaz de albergar cada pony de aspecto inocente de la ciudad?

_"¿Qué me está pasando?"_

De pronto, todo le parece una burda máscara irreal sobre la realidad.

Siente un calor apretarle el cuello. El pecho le late tan fuerte que parece al borde de un infarto. Está al borde de un colapso nervioso. Quizá al borde de la locura.

_"¿Por qué estoy tan asustada? ¡Celestia, qué me pasa, qué me pasa!"_

Sale corriendo rápidamente, como queriendo escapar de sí misma. Pinkie Pie cae sobre sus pasteles producto de la ráfaga que una pony aterrada deja tras de sí, y con el rostro lleno de crema y trocitos de bizcocho se asoma, sólo para ver una estela de polvo.

—¿Qué le ocurre a Twilight? —se pregunta la pony mientras se lame la crema y se dispone a seguir el rastro de la unicornio. Pero es inútil, encontrarla al paso frenético que va es como intentar cazar un gorrión con un perro sordo, ciego y sin olfato.

Twilight corre, corre y corre. Sus patas finalmente gritan ¡Basta! Cuando tropieza con una raíz y se golpea la cabeza contra una piedra, quedando inconsciente...

Oye un sonido de cascos, mientras unas líneas color sangre escupen la negrura. Y oye voces, voces infinitas...

_"Mu es un continente que comprende todo lo que va desde la costa occidental del Mar Largo en Equestria hasta las islas de Cipango, y desde el Mar Congelado por el norte hasta las Tierras Medias y Lemuria en el sur. Tiene la forma de una tortuga.  
>Lemuria es un continente al sur de Mu. Va desde las Tierras Medias a la Isla del Fuego, y desde el Mar Largo al Mar Oriental. Tiene la forma de un escudo.<br>Baltia es un continente formado por un millar de islas, algunas grandes y otras pequeñas, que flotan en el Mar Oriental, cerca de Mu. Esas Islas son las Tierras Sin Ley."_

_Entonces, la oscuridad de su inconsciencia se ilumina, y ve una violenta sucesión de cosas, como vistas a través de una televisión en mal estado. Como Twilight no conoce la televisión, resulta particularmente aterrador para ella._

_Y ve un pony de pelo marrón mirando las estrellas, joven y cubierto de plumas y pinturas rituales, que dice:_

_"¡Rojo Aldebarán, dame tu furia y tu sangre!"_

_Ve a un apuesto unicornio blanco, de crin verde y una marca en forma de arco iris entre dos nubes, practicando en una especie de arena de entrenamiento. Mira hacia las nubes, y oye que dice:_

_"¿Estás viendo esto, padre? Haré que te sientas orgulloso de mí, padre."_

_Ve a un unicornio completamente negro, con una calavera como marca, cortándole la cabeza a una marmota, mientras dice:_

_"¿Qué es la vida sino una huerta de cabezas tiernas por cortar?"_

_Y un unicornio azul aciano, de crin color cian oscuro y una marca en forma de sombrero de mago púrpura con estrellas doradas, le contesta:_

_"Es un mar de espíritus que faltan por esclavizar."_

_Ve a una sucesión de hipocampos —seres mitad pony mitad pez—, que se asoman a tierra y le contestan a una cebra, a Zecora:_

_"Dile a tu General que si en el No-Agua los Ordinarios se portan como idiotas y sólo los Manantes se mueven, en el Agua serán tanto Ordinarios como Manantes los que rompan los barcos alicornios. ¡Larga vida a esta tierra!_

_Ve a una llama blanca amarillenta discutiendo con un pegaso de pelo amarillo, crin morada y ojos azules, con una marca en forma de tres murciélagos. Ambos dicen respectivamente:_

_"¡Tú nunca fuiste esto, Goldenshy! ¡Nunca fuiste un Oscuro!" _

_"No me vuelvas a llamar Goldenshy, llama estúpida. Ahora me llamo Dark Gold, viejo decrépito."_

_Luego eso desaparece en un desgarramiento, y lo que ve cambia a algo más siniestro. Una pony junto a su hija yacen muertas sobre un charco de sangre y con los cuellos cortados; para horror de Twilight, la pony es cruelmente muy parecida a Applejack, aunque su marca es una aguja de coser. Sobre la sangre, un pony macho de crin negra llora desconsoladamente y grita:_

_"¡NOOOOO! ¡MARÍAAA! ¡ROSAAA! ¿POR QUÉ LAS MATASTE?"_

_Y un pony tuerto y deforme surge de las sombras, sosteniendo un cuchillo en la boca y otro en la cola. Escupe el cuchillo de su boca, que se clava en el suelo, y contesta con expresión jocosa:_

_"Porque quiero verte sufrir, Víctor."_

_Ve a un montón de lobos, pintados de blanco, que rugen:_

_"Sangre por sangre, vida por vida, cabeza por cabeza."_

_Ve a Zecora levantar un largo cuchillo curvo como una hoz, frente a un pony con tres dedos con garras en vez de casos y dientes afilados; uno que fue nombrado "hipolycan" en un sueño anterior. Oye que Zecora dice:_

_"Ante mí vas a pagar, ¡Por los muertos que en ti apestan!"_

_Ve a un alicornio blanco con crin dorada hablando con un grupo de hipolycans negros como el ébano:_

_"Él confía en nosotros, no cree que seamos una amenaza. Incluso nos deja que nos acerquemos a su familia."_

_"Bien. Maten a la hija de Gwydion."_

_Y, lo más increíble, ve a su padre, de pie sobre un llano oscuro, observando cómo un hipolycan, uno negro y con dientes tan grandes que casi salen de su boca, se acerca. Y cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, su padre estalla en una explosión de furia, y grita:_

_"¡Asesino! ¡Traidor! ¡Cobarde! ¡Mataste a mi hija!"_

_"Así es."_

_"¿Por qué lo hiciste, engendro del infierno?"_

_"Porque mi raza es la raza de la guerra, y ya hemos estado mucho tiempo en tu horrible paz para nuestro gusto. ¡Sangre!"_

_Entonces ve cómo su padre carboniza al hipolycan, y luego llora observando el crepúsculo._

_Y oye que susurra algo. Un nombre:_

_"Twilight... oh, mi pobre Twilight... muerta por un traidor... mi hija..."_

—¡Panqueques y pastelillos!

Grita una cabra color crema con claros indicios de enfermedades mentales arrojándole agua fría a la cabeza, sacándola de su _inconsciencia_ y trayéndola al _mundo_ _real_. Twilight se sacude el agua, y se da cuenta que su corazón late calmado y no siente aquel pánico repentino e inexplicable. Hasta que ve a la cabra, entonces siente cómo su corazón vuelve a acelerarse y su corazón sentir pánico. _"¡No de nuevo, por favor!"_ Y entonces recuerda todas las cosas extrañas que _soñó_ en su inconsciencia. _"¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Mi padre? ¿Por qué me pasa todo esto? ¿Me estaré volviendo loca?"_

—¡Bizcochos con café, señorita! —dice la cabra mientras se ríe—. Usted no puede dormir una siesta sola en medio de un pastizal, cerca del Bosque Everfree, bajo el sol equinoccial de la primavera, a las dos de la tarde hora del este. Hoy en día toda la gente está loca y pueden querer hacerle daño.

Twilight no responde. Siente de pronto un instinto que le dice que debe alejarse de la cabra, y antes de que se dé cuenta, está corriendo en dirección hacia su casa.

_"¡Por Equestria! ¡Qué día más horrible!"_

—¿Twilight? —Spike se asoma desde otra habitación y va hacia ella—. Pinkie vino a preguntar si estabas aquí. Dijo que habías salido corriendo sin probar sus pasteles que te horneó con mucho esfuerzo.

—¿En serio? —Twilight mira por la ventana, no ve nada sospechoso. Milagrosamente, siente que se calma—. Spike, asómate y dime si ves a un encapuchado o a un cuervo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por favor hazlo.

Spike la mira con ciertas dudas, se asoma por la puerta y mira detenidamente.

—No hay ni encapuchados ni cuervos. ¿Pasa algo, Twilight?

—No, Spike —miente la unicornio—. No pasa nada. Voy donde Pinkie, tú puedes ir a ver a Rarity.

—¿En serio? —por poco las pupilas del dragoncito se vuelven dos corazones, y sale corriendo en dirección a la boutique.

Twilight observa el camino, y de la nada, voltea hacia las montañas del Bosque Everfree, donde siente algo raro, como un aullido de una jauría monstruosa y negra.

* * *

><p>Cuando Twilight se golpea la cabeza, es como si en medio del crepúsculo salta una chispa verde, como una poderosa bengala. El Maná, la Energía, ve esa bengala, esa señal, y entra por la cabeza de la pony, inundándola con recuerdos ya olvidados por todos; recuerdos que sólo ella recuerda.<p>

Pero tal flujo de poder no pasa desapercibido nunca. Dante el Mago Tenebroso voltea su cabeza, sintiendo algo extraño; pero cree que son los Magos Luminosos que han descubierto su presencia, y corre y se esconde en el Bosque Everfree. a lo lejos, Zecora, Merlín, Huáscar, Víctor, Windheart y Aldebarán también sienten algo raro como un llamado lejano. La Abuela Smith cae de su mecedora, despertada de su sueño abruptamente, y mira por la ventana, el manzanal. Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash miran todas hacia el mismo punto, aunque desde distintas posiciones, como si el paisaje a través de sus ventanas fuera un mensajero que les quería transmitir un mensaje, aunque sin recordar nada excepto que tenía un mensaje que transmitir.

Y también lo sintieron monstruos, monstruos despreciables.

Como bestias carroñeras, los monstruos hechos sin ojo, monstruos con mil ojos, monstruos con patas de rana, monstruos con tentáculos; monstruos horribles, sanguinarios y perseguidores, voltearon sus _cabezas_ sin rostro hacia Ponyville. Y de apéndices blasfemos susurraron "_Muerte_."

Pero no pueden lanzarse a la matanza. Debido a que sus bestiales creadores los torturaron y mutaron en las tinieblas, las tinieblas deben de rodearlos, y el sol, patrono defensor de aquellas tierras, los secaba hasta convertirlos en detritus.

Así que sólo podían levantar las cosas que llamaban cabezas y gruñir; golpear las paredes de las cavernas donde habitan, cavernas donde no crece ni la cizaña.

Los monstruos, llamados _engendros_, llamados _ccawric_, llamados _dengojía_, llamados _hiyawakan_, se amontonan en concentraciones estúpidas dentro de las cavernas. Esperan a que el sol se esconda para poder salir y dejarse caer sobre Ponyville, para eliminar todo rastro de un poder muchísimo mayor a lo normal, y de paso eliminar a quien encuentren despierto. Porque no hay nada que agrade más a un engendro que cubrir el suelo con sangre fresca.

* * *

><p>—¡Eres un idiota, Víctor! ¿Cómo pudiste perderla en el mercado?<p>

—¡Lo que te digo, Aldebarán! ¡Me vio y salió corriendo! ¡No pude alcanzarla porque si hubiera corrido a mi velocidad normal nuestros enemigos se habrían dado cuenta de quién soy yo!

—Pensaba que los zahoríes se movían a la velocidad del sonido.

—Pensaba que ya habían quemado a todos los brujos.

Los dos ponies se lanzan miradas hostiles, hasta que un grito los distrae. Zecora está con los demás diciéndole algo a Huáscar que al parecer no le agrada mucho.

—¡_Wilka_ _Pachamama_! —gruñe la llama— ¡Ya se me hacía sospechoso que hubiera tanto jugo de guayaba!

—Por favor, Huáscar, entrénala y enséñale los secretos de tu arte. Ella respeta la naturaleza y ama a los animales.

—¡Ser kallawaya es más que respetar la naturaleza y amar a sus criaturas!

—Sólo admite que no quieres entrenarla porque tu anterior aprendiz se unió a los Oscuros —dice Merlín.

—No me lo recuerdes, por favor —la llama aguanta las lágrimas. Se nota que aquel evento lo afecta profundamente.

—Adelante, Huáscar, te hará bien adoptar un aprendiz —dice Víctor—. Yo acepté entrenar a la campesina porque me aburro y necesito distraerme con algo.

—Él fue el primer aprendiz que tuve y fracasé horriblemente.

—Todos cometemos errores en nuestro camino, Huáscar —dice Windheart, posando una pata en su espalda a modo de apoyo—. Pero no debes permitir que tus errores te impidan avanzar.

—No sé. No podré mirar sus ojos sin acordarme de mi fracaso.

—Ya lo superarás —dice Aldebarán, cogiendo una fruta—. Verás que esa pegaso no es como tu anterior discípulo.

—Bien, la educaré en la filosofía de mi orden secreta. Pero no lo disfrutaré.

—¿Tu orden es secreta? —pregunta Merlín.

—No, lo digo para que suene más misteriosa —contesta Huáscar, y él y Windheart ríen. Sólo a ellos dos les hizo gracia el chiste.

—Bien, pasando a otro tema, ¿Quién se supone que ha de venir hoy?

—Una mentalista, una médium, una druida, un shaolin y un shugenja —contesta Zecora, provocando espanto general.

—¡No, por favor dime que Insanity murió y no está viva! —comienza a decir Víctor, pero una cabra color crema y con claros síntomas de poseer enfermedades mentales aparece a su lado y lo abraza.

—¡A ver, a ver, bizcochitos de chocolate! —dice alegremente la cabra— ¡Mucho tiempo sin vernos, pastillas de cáñamo! ¡Pero al fin todos los pasteles están en la pastelería! ¡Qué gusto me da volver a verlos!

—¡No! ¿Por qué tenías que sobrevivir? —Víctor esconde la cabeza entre sus cascos mientras Insanity la cabra mentalista los abraza uno por uno.

Una loba negra de ojos azules viene detrás; es Zursodda la médium, cubierta de pinturas blancas. Kaley la druida es una corza de ojos verdes y color arena, tiene el rostro pintado de azul y una fea cicatriz cosida en su garganta, producto de un hachazo milenario. Kyuzo es un mapache de Cipango, de ojos oscuros y color blanco y marrón rojizo, usa un kimono gris claro y en su cinturón cuelgan dos _sai_. Wong Fei Hung es un panda de ojos negros, usa una túnica anaranjada.

—Honorables caballeros, es un placer verlos en esta noche tan cruel —dice Huáscar, reverenciándolos como es su estilo.

—¡Por favor mátenla! —grita Aldebarán siendo abrazado por Insanity— ¡Está más loca que una cabra!

—Es una cabra, idiota.

—Oye, Aldebarán, Melinao me dice que te estrangule por no haberle pagado los tres cestos de fruta que le debías antes de que muriera aquí en Equestria.

—Pero Melinao murió hace más treinta años, dile que no sea un salvaje y me perdone la deuda.

Zursodda cierra los ojos unos segundos y luego los vuelve abrir. Sus ojos azules como el hielo resaltan como dos lunas en medio de la noche.

—Dice que te vayas al infierno y que te estrangule. Lo siento, Aldebarán.

Aldebarán es atacado por Zursodda, Insanity conversa con Windheart, quien es la única lo suficientemente valiente como para distraer a la cabra.

—Kyuzo, Wong Fei Hung, Kaley, es hermoso que sigan vivos.

—_Shikumoto goizamushi_, Merlín-sama. Los _kami_ han sido benignos —contesta Kyuzo.

—He podido disfrutar la paz de Catay por suficiente tiempo —habla Wong Fei Hung— ¿Ya se enteraron que los alicornios...?

—Sí, ya nos enteramos —contesta Zecora.

Kaley agacha la cabeza, y eso dice mucho. No puede hablar con claridad desde que un hacha lupina casi le corta la cabeza y le deja esa cicatriz. Zursodda deja de asfixiar a Aldebarán.

—Oigan, muchachos, ese pueblo es un nido de posibles Manantes —dice Huáscar alegremente—. Zecora hizo esta lista de ponies sensible al Maná y nos los estamos repartiendo. Yo elegí a esta pegaso amarilla y Víctor a esa pony color ámbar naranja.

—Yo no tengo nada que enseñar. Cada uno debe aprender lo propio en su camino, porque no todas las gentes son iguales, y no todos los caminos son parecidos —dice Wong Fei Hung—. Al menos eso es lo que aprendí.

—Los _teijin_ son débiles y no merecen conocer los saberes milenarios de mi querida Cipango; pero si es por el bien de todas las tierras, yo no tengo problemas en entrenar a algún shugenja _teijin_. A ver... esta unicornio se ve que aprecia la belleza tanto como yo, seguramente será una buena shugenja, aunque sea _teijin_.

—O un buen dolor de cabeza.

—Víctor-san, he convertido a niñitas malcriadas en poderosas shugenjas, aunque claro, eran cipangesas. Pero por lo que dice aquí, y si no se comporta muy _teijin_, esta unicornio no será un problema.

—Y tú, Kaley, ¿deseas entrenar a algún druida?

La corza niega con la cabeza.

—Esta otra unicornio tiene pinta de druida.

—Para ella tengo planeado algo más especial.

—¿qué tienes preparado para ella?

—Ella es una Sparkle. Ella dominará el poder rúnico inherente en su sangre.

—No puede ser... ¿ella es la hija de Gwydion?

—Esperaba a alguien más... más..., bueno, más que ella —dice Aldebarán, y por lo bajo añade—. Aunque no es para nada fea.

—No la subestimen. Tiene más poder del que aparenta.

—Si tu lo dices...

—¡Oigan, panqueques de mantequilla! ¡A esta unicornio la conozco! Hoy la encontré sufriendo un _Txikutzekazken_.

—¿_Txikutzekazken_? ¿Una _Visión Tormentosa del Pasado_? —Zecora y los demás abren los ojos como platos— ¡Por qué no nos habías dicho!

—Porque no preguntaron —contesta la cabra sonriendo como si nada.

—Esto es malo, malísimo —Huáscar busca con la mirada a Aldebarán— ¿Hay _ccawric_ en este Bosque?

—Hay engendros en este Bosque. Progenies de Sbhuuyj, Siervos de Hsska y de Tjounh y Zarggaen.

"_Ccawri_" es una palabra en el idioma malka que significa "Monstruo" y es una forma lemuriense para referirse a los engendros.

Merlín, Huáscar, y Zecora se miran, preocupados. El resto, excepto Insanity, observa las sombras del bosque, llenos de un temor involuntario. Cada uno ha luchado contra las criaturas de nombre casi impronunciable; criaturas nacidas a partir de abominaciones traídas por los alicornios y que han transmutado ponies a criaturas sin alma ni razón durante cinco mil años.

Progenies de Sbhuuyj, horribles criaturas que parecían hechos de gelatina, que tanto podían ser extremidades seccionadas, cuerpos inacabados, cosas lejanamente equinoides o masas amorfas. Siervos de Hsska, ponies marchitos sin inteligencia. Siervos de Tjounh, que alguna vez fueron ponies normales que entregaron su alma a la blasfemia contra la naturaleza que los Manantes llaman _Tjounh_; monstruosidades sin pelo, grises, con ojos cefalópodos, hinchadas como pulpos y con tentáculos en vez de cascos y labios. Zarggaen, batracios gigantes de piel gomosa, semitransparente, que continuamente deja caer gotas de un sudor verde con olor a gas tóxico. Aún después de combatirlos durante años, a ninguno le seducía la idea de enfrentar a una horda enloquecida de esas criaturas.

—Si ella sufrió un _Txikutzekazken_, los engendros deben estar reuniéndose en masa para acabar con ella y con unos cuantos más de paso —dice Merlín observando la ciudad.

—¡Rápido, al arsenal! —grita Insanity.

—¿Tenemos un arsenal? —pregunta extrañado Aldebarán.

—Sí, en el cobertizo —contesta la cabra.

—¿Tenemos un cobertizo? —pregunta el pony más extrañado.

—Así llamo al sótano —contesta la mentalista.

—¿Tenemos un sótano? —pregunta el brujo.

—¡Ya cállate, por el_ angitarri_! —grita Víctor— ¡Insanity, háblanos de tu arsenal!

—Está cerca de aquí.

Corre hacia la casa de Zecora y camina en diagonal diez pasos. Clava sus pezuñas en las raíces de un árbol, y sus pezuñas crecen y se ramifican como raíces de una planta, fundiéndose con las raíces del árbol, abriendo un espacioso hoyo en la tierra con escaleras y antorchas.

—Bajen y ármense con lo que quieran, pastelitos de miel —dice Insanity la cabra, y ríe.

—Nunca he entrado a un arsenal —dice Windheart.

Merlín elige un bastón de roble sagrado cuyo sonido al ser golpeado contra el suelo produce contusiones en los corazones malignos y les hiela toda gana de luchar. Aldebarán y Kaley eligen cuchillos largos y destrales. Zursodda escoge un arco con sus flechas y una pequeña maza. Huáscar dice que con su bastón sagrado está bien, pero por insistencia de Windheart escoge una honda y un bolsito lleno de piedras. Windheart se ilusiona mucho al ver un _tomahawk_ en medio de las hachas y lo toma para sí, aunque se vea ridículamente pequeño en comparación con ella. Zecora escoge el arma tradicional de su tribu: la _makraka_, un cuchillo en forma de hoz. Víctor afila sus dagas doradas y las unge con veneno. Wong Fei Hung coge un par de _shuanggou_, las temidas espadas gancho de su orden. Kyuzo está satisfecho con sus _sai_, pero toma una _naginata_ para tener mayor alcance.

—No uso una _naginata_ desde mis días como _Yamabushi_ —dice Kyuzo blandiéndola un poco para retomar la fluidez.

—Y yo no uso una _makraka_ desde que era una potrilla —dice Zecora sujetando respetuosamente con la cola el arma de su pueblo.

—Debo admitir que Insanity por primera vez ha hecho algo inteligente —dice Aldebarán imaginando que lucha contra un engendro.

—¡Deja de jugar y vámonos al Bosque! —grita Merlín— ¡Los engendros ya deben de estar en camino!

Salen, y su sorpresa (que ya es grande) es mayor cuando ven a Insanity la cabra sobre un escorpión con ruedas.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Una ballesta gigante? —pregunta Zecora, sus ojos clavados en aquella arma que efectivamente parecía una ballesta de gran tamaño sobre un carrito.

—Esto, mis panqueques, es un escorpión modelo A-733. El Reino Grifo vendió doscientos a las fuerzas armadas de Equestria, para ser usados en caso de asedio, y vendió otros ciento ochenta a Ándalos para matar zíngaros.

—¡Las recuerdo! —grita Víctor, sus ojos abriéndose ante un recuerdo lejano y a la vez cercano de su vida— ¡María y yo casi morimos por culpa de esas cosas!

—¡Vámonos de cacería, mis pastelillos! —Insanity se da impulso con una pata trasera y su escorpión se desliza como un scooter— ¡Wiiiiiii!

Aún tras tantos años, aún no se acostumbran a la locura de Insanity. Aldebarán voltea, deseoso de cambiar sus destrales por un escorpión, pero decepcionantemente la entrada está cubierta otra vez por las raíces del árbol.

—¡Sigámosla antes de que se mate! —dice Zursodda, y todos están de acuerdo.

De esa forma los once compañeros, usando las armas suministradas por una enferma mental, parten a enfrentar a unos engendros creados por aberraciones traídas desde el otro lado del mar por los alicornios. Mientras en Ponyville todos duermen en calma, todos excepto Twilight, que aquella noche ha olvidado beber el té de Zecora.


	4. Chapter 4

**LÁMPARA PARA OTRO SOL**

**Antes del Fuego**

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

_—Ese es mi plan maestro —termina de decir Zabrakán— ¿Preguntas?_

_Los Mariscales de las Tierras Conocidas niegan con la cabeza. Es un buen plan, algo arriesgado sí, pero ¿Qué plan de guerra no es arriesgado? Todos están de acuerdo._

_—¡Yo no estoy de acuerdo!_

_Los Mariscales y el General ven al final del círculo a Huáscar la llama kallawaya._

_—¿Y se puede saber en qué no estás de acuerdo?_

_—Supongo que sabes que cien naves más ya llegaron a la costa._

_Zecora guarda silencio. Espera que eso no pase a mayores._

_—Sí, lo sé, Huáscar. Pero ese punto ya está contemplado en mi plan..._

_—Zabrakán, ¿No te das cuenta de que nos superan diez a uno, si no más? En campo abierto, colocarán esos tubos enormes que incendian el aire y destrozan a cientos de guerreros._

_Hay muchísima razón en las palabras de Huáscar._

_—¿Y qué? El Maná está de nuestra parte. La Naturaleza, tu Pachamama, está de nuestra parte. ¿Qué pasa, Huáscar? Pensé que tu pueblo era un pueblo guerrero. ¿Tienes miedo?_

_Huáscar levanta muy en alto su cabeza. Sus ojos brillan con un fuego antiguo._

_—Mira por la rendija de esta carpa ¿Ves a esas jóvenes llamas? Yo los convertí de agricultores de papas a kallawayas. Yo vi como se transformaban de Ordinarios a Manantes. Es muy posible que en tu batalla sus cabezas sean arrancadas de sus cuellos. ¿Eso es tener miedo para ti? Entonces tengo miedo._

_Zecora está nerviosa. El desencuentro entre el General y el Mariscal es definitivo. Y lo peor, ninguno de los dos muestra ganas de ceder._

_—Explícame cómo harías tú la guerra._

_—Deberíamos irnos a las montañas y ahí averiguar cómo fabricar ese polvo gris y cómo extraer ese líquido negro, para así lograr que las armas que hemos capturado y las que capturaremos sigan matando. Las domesticaremos como domesticamos a los centícoros._

_—¡Por el Maná, Huáscar! ¿Eres un kallawaya o un cobarde? ¡Nos pides que nos escondamos en las montañas como miedosos mientras ellos destruyen nuestra tierra!_

_—¡Así podremos defenderla mejor! ¡También opino que deberíamos dejar de luchar los Manantes solos y unir fuerzas con los Ordinarios!_

_—¡Ellos son débiles e idiotas! ¡Creen que los alicornios y sus criaturas son Dioses o espíritus malignos y se esconden de ellos!_

_—¡Tal vez pase eso aquí con los ponies! ¡Pero en el resto de Mu y en Lemuria es diferente! ¡Allá saben que no son Dioses! ¡Déjame ir y convencerlos, reunirlos y traerlos! ¡Y tendrás el mejor ejército de todos! ¡Chatrias tigres, guerreros kemetitas, _mangudai_ asnos, samuráis mapaches, caballeros-águila venados, cosacos osos, guerreros guanacos de mi tierra, ballesteros grifos! ¿Quieres que siga enumerando?_

_—¡No le pediré ayuda a unos ignorantes sin Maná! ¡Los Manantes solos podemos ganar esta guerra!_

_Huáscar pierde la paciencia._

_—¡Eres un idiota!_

_Zecora contiene la respiración. Zabrakán mira con ira y descarga un colosal golpe con el casco en el rostro de la llama._

_—¡Escucha, llama imbécil! ¡Yo soy tu General y tú solo un kallawaya inútil! ¡Se hace lo que yo diga!_

_Los Mariscales miran sorprendidos. Huáscar se levanta tambaleante, escupe sangre, y sale gruñendo y zigzagueando hacia un pozo para sumergir su cara y curar su aturdimiento _

_—¡Por qué lo golpeaste! —Zecora se acerca a Zabrakán quien está perplejo por lo que acaba de hacer._

_—Yo... no quería golpearlo... perdí el control..._

_—¡Sabes que Huáscar es muy sensible!_

_—Voy a decirle que lo siento... —Zabrakán se levanta, no le gusta ver a Zecora enojada, mucho menos con él, pero en la entrada de su carpa es atajado por un unicornio._

_Los ojos de Zabrakán se abren como platos._

_—¿Gwydion? ¿Qué...? Pensé que llegabas mañana..._

_—Así es —el unicornio asiente. Se ve triste—. Apuré el paso. Grandes son mis deseos de luchar contra los alicornios._

_—La última vez que hablamos me expulsaste de tu hogar de una manera muy grosera. Dijiste que no ibas a pelear en esta guerra. ¿Por qué tu cambio de opinión?_

_Los ojos de Gwydion amenazan con lanzar ríos de lágrimas._

_—Ellos mataron a mi hijita..._

_Los Mariscales y el General sienten algo así como un frío recorrer sus espaldas._

_—¿La pequeña Twilight? ¿La mataron? —Zabrakán parece no creerlo._

_—¡Twilight Sparkle ha muerto! —grita una loba negra. Zecora mira tristemente a Gwydion. Los Mariscales sujetan sus corazones: han tenido demasiadas emociones en pocos minutos._

_—¡Twilight Sparkle ha muerto!_

* * *

><p>—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!<p>

El grito de Twilight retumba y rebota en la biblioteca como un trueno de goma. Spike salta de su cama con tal sorpresa que casi se azota la cabeza contra el techo.

—¡Se acaba el mundo! —grita Spike— ¡Twilight!

La unicornio se calla y ahora respira agitadamente. Tiene una expresión de terror puro en su rostro. Spike se acerca a ella y le pone una mano en su espalda.

—¡Calma, Twilight, fue sólo una pesadilla!

La pony respira de forma más entrecortada. De pronto, levanta la cabeza, como escuchando.

—¿Oyes eso? —baja a toda prisa y abre la ventana para mirar.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta Spike. Comienza a asustarse. No todas las noches Twilight castiga el interior de la biblioteca con un grito y luego se arroja con cara de demente a la ventana.

—¡Eso! —señala al Bosque Everfree— ¡Dime que lo oyes!

—No oigo nada...

—¡Es un ruido atronador, Spike! ¿Cómo no puedes oírlo? —Twilight patea el suelo, desesperada.

—No hay ningún ruido. Twilight, por favor cálmate, estás muy nerviosa...

—¡¿Crees que estoy loca, cierto? —la unicornio parece perder la cordura. Spike ahora sí está asustado— ¡Pero no estoy loca! ¡Sé que en Bosque hay un ruido! ¡Iré a ver qué lo está haciendo!

Como una lagartija, Twilight baja, abre la puerta y sale corriendo. Spike está aturdido.

_"¿Qué pasó aquí?"_

—¡Twilight! ¡TWILIGHT! —grita el bebé dragón—. Esto es malo... debo avisar a Rarity... —dice preocupado y asustado mirando la negrura en la que su amiga está metida.

* * *

><p>Twilight está dentro del Bosque Everfree. Ya ahora su cabeza puede pensar un poco mejor y se da cuenta que está haciendo una tontería.<p>

_"¿Por qué aparecía mi papá en ese sueño? ¿Y por qué lo llamaban Gwydion? ¿Y qué quería decir eso... que estaba muerta? ¿Por qué vine sola hacia el bosque y por qué le grité a Spike _—las pupilas de Twilight se empequeñecen—_ ¡Twilight, es sólo un sueño, entra en razón! Pero se ve tan real, tan histórico... Estoy enloqueciendo..."_

Entonces oye algo a sus espaldas. Un ruido de ramitas crujiendo bajo el peso de algo grande. Temblando, se voltea y emite un grito, horrorizada.

Es un pony, pero su rostro carece de piel y los músculos y tendones se pudren en la humedad.

_"¡Estoy volviéndome loca! ¡Esto... esto no puede ser!"_

Se da la vuelta y trata de correr, chillando, pero una criatura aún más horrible (a esta le falta la piel en la mitad del cuerpo) le corta el paso.

_"¡Esto no es real! ¡No puede ser real!"_

Twilight se gira y retrocede por un costado, hasta que un ancho árbol le corta el paso.

—¡A-Aléjense! —tartamudea la pony, haciendo brillar dudosa su cuerno.

En vez de responder, la criatura se arroja contra ella. Twilight se hace a un lado e intenta formular un hechizo, pero no conoce hechizos de combate.

Lanza una descarga de energía que envía a los dos ponies sin piel a volar. Pero se acerca otro, y otro, y otro, y estos arrastran hoces con la cola.

_"¡Estoy soñando! ¡Estoy soñando! ¡Estoy soñando!"_

Pero Twilight sabe que por desgracia no es un sueño. Mira a los monstruos con una expresión imposible mientras el miedo congela sus miembros...

—¡Oigan, engendros! —grita una voz.

Un pony terrestre se posiciona ante ella, protegiéndola. Del color de Applejack pero un poco más oscuro, con una marca en forma de una piña dentro de una rueda roja, de crin negra, usa una camisa y lleva una daga dorada en la boca y otra en la cola.

Un engendro ataca y el pony misterioso arroja la daga que lleva en la boca al cuello del más cercano.

—¿Quién eres? —es lo único que puede decir Twilight. Le cuesta trabajo asimilar todo eso, y es que nunca imaginó estar rodeada por ponies despellejados y protegida por un pony armado de cuchillos dorados.

—Calma, paisana, soy un amigo —dice el pony con un acento extraño, volteándose un poco. Twilight puede ver que tiene ojos de un llamativo color azul claro.

Las criaturas cargan, pero se oye un sonido y otro sonido, seguido de más sonidos, y una lluvia de piedras, una tras otra, cae sobre las cabezas, quebrando algunos cráneos. Una llama aparece, cargando un bastón azul y una honda. Twilight sólo las ha visto en ilustraciones en sus libros de geografía.

La llama da un suave golpecito a la tierra con el bastón, y de inmediato, raíces antiguas suben por la tierra, atrapan a los engendros y los aplastan, o penetran por sus orejas y orificios de la nariz y los desgarran por dentro.

_"Esto... esto... no puede ser..."_

—¿Dónde están los demás? —la llama entonces repara en Twilight y parece espantarse— ¡_Wilka_ _Pachamana_! ¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?

—No sé y no sé—contesta el pony a sus dos preguntas.

Más criaturas, esta vez de formas aún más anormales, reptan y se estiran e intentan rodearlos.

—Quédate en el medio —dice la llama mientras sujeta con firmeza su bastón.

De la nada surge una flecha, y una cabra sobre un escorpión con ruedas vuela al usar un tronco como rampa.

—¡Pastel de piedra! —grita la cabra. Y Twilight la reconoce. _"¡La cabra del otro día! ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?"_

La máquina de guerra de madera cae y se hace astillas. La cabra se lleva una mano a la cabeza para sujetarse sus desequilibrados sesos.

_"¡No entiendo nada!"_

—¡Ay, mi juguete se rompió! —mira a su máquina rota, haciendo pucheros como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—¡Cuidado, Insanity! —grita el pony.

Pero la criatura con forma de batracio que está a punto a de decapitar a Insanity es mandada a volar por un rayo de luz púrpura. Incluso los monstruos horribles parecen sorprendidos y se esconden inútilmente entre los matorrales.

Y es que Twilight mantiene su cuerno brillante y su ceño fruncido. Se ve terrible.

_"¡Ellos deben saber qué ocurre aquí! ¡Ellos deben saber por qué me estoy volviendo loca!"_

—No sé quiénes son ustedes —señala al pony, a la llama y a la cabra— ¡Pero aparecen en mis sueños! ¡Y no sé como la harán, pero estoy segura de que tienen la culpa de que esté tan perturbada mentalmente!

_"¿Qué estoy haciendo? No importa, Twilight, mantén el control de la situación. Así al menos obtendrás respuestas."_

—Podemos explicarlo... —comienza a decir la llama.

—¡Lo harán! —grita Twilight, y se voltea hacia las bestias— ¡No sé qué cosas son ustedes, pero hacen tanto ruido que no me dejan dormir!

Ve el terror reflejado en los ojos de los engendros. Ellos esperaban una pony asustadiza que se pusiera a llorar para así poder matarla más fácil. _"Quizá habrían tenido más suerte con Fluttershy..."_ ¡No esperaban a una poderosa maga lanzando hechizos!

_"¡Eso es! ¡Estas criaturas parecen tener mente animal, y a los animales basta con demostrar_ _quién manda para que tengan respeto!"_

El pony se voltea, atónito por la forma en que los engendros huyen en desbandada.

—¡Ella es un panqueque de cimitarra! —Insanity ríe una incoherencia.

—Sé qué estás confundida y asustada —la llama intenta tranquilizarla, pero es inútil. Twilight necesita desahogarse de casi dos semanas de miedo, suspenso y perturbación.

—¡Cómo lo sabes! ¿Acaso ustedes envían mis sueños? ¡Debe ser así, porque todos aparecen en ellos!

—¡Pastel azul! —ríe Insanity otra vez.

—¡Y a ti te vi el otro día! ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Alguien podría responderme?

—¡Panqueque! —dice Insanity.

_"¡Ustedes lo saben! ¡Lo saben! ¡Díganme y déjenme tranquila!"_

Twilight está fuera de sí. Muestra un comportamiento más propio de Rainbow Dash, pero es entendible.

—Todo eso tendrá su respuesta... —dice la llama, cuando ve algo que lo sobresalta.

—¡A dormir, pequeña pony!

Twilight intenta girarse y enfrentarse a esa voz, pero sólo consigue ver una pata marrón cuyo casco brilla blanco como si toda la luz de las estrellas se concentre ahí.

_"¡No!"_

Una esfera blanca y luminosa de luz pura sale despedida del casco, e impacta en su pecho. De inmediato Twilight siente sueño, mucho sueño...

_"¡Maldición!"_

* * *

><p>—¡Esta pony es de temer! —Víctor apunta a la inconsciente pony con el casco.<p>

—¿Ahora me creen? —Zecora, con expresión triunfante, mira a Merlín.

Están reunidos todos en la casa de Zecora. Hay tres caras nuevas, sin embargo, recientemente llegadas.

Uno es un gamo de cuernos pequeños y mirada preocupada, de complexión pequeña y ojos azules; es Anmergal el vidente, quien mira hacia afuera como esperando ver surgir a los monstruos otra vez. El otro es un unicornio blanco, de ojos azules y crin verde y una marca en forma de arco iris entre dos nubes; es Gabriel, el Maestro Rúnico, quien mira a Twilight inconsciente con una expresión parecida a la nostalgia. La última es una grifo de ojos dorados y plumas cayéndole por la frente; la llaman Gilda e intercala sus ojos nerviosos entre Twilight y los demás.

En el resto de la casa, Wong Fei Hung medita sobre sus armas para purificarlas de la matanza; Kyuzo ofrece oraciones a Hachiman el _kami_ de la guerra, ayudado de Kaley; Windheart venda una herida que Zursodda tiene en una pata y echa agua sobre la frente de Insanity; Huáscar tiene una de sus patas sobre el corazón de Twilight, con los ojos cerrados, pensando; Merlín, Aldebarán y Víctor están junto a Zecora.

—¿No es una de las amigas de Dashie? —pregunta Gilda.

—Así es —contesta Zecora.

—¿Quién es Dashie? —pregunta Anmergal con voz nerviosa.

—Es la alumna de Gilda —señala Zecora.

La grifo abre los ojos como si le hubieran aplastado la cola.

—¿Q-Qué? —tartamudea.

—El otro día nos estábamos repartiendo las ponies de esta lista —dice Víctor mostrándole un trozo de pergamino a Gilda—. Yo me quedé con esta pony terrestre de aquí, Huáscar con esta pegaso de acá, Kyuzo-san con esta unicornio y... —los ojos de Víctor muestran sorpresa— ¿Por qué Insanity está marcada como la maestra de esta pony terrestre?

—Por un motivo muy especial... —contesta enigmáticamente Aldebarán.

—Bueno, el punto es que a ti te entregamos a esta pegaso y a Gabriel le dejamos la última...

—¡Yo no me separaré de Twilight! —grita el hasta ahora taciturno unicornio— ¡Esperé cinco mil años para poder volver a verla y protegerla!

—Precisamente ella es tu aprendiz —dice Víctor revisando el pergamino.

—¿En serio? —Gabriel sonríe.

—Sí. Necesita que alguien le enseñe el poder rúnico —dice Zecora.

—¡Oigan! —grita Gilda—. No quiero ser grosera, porque últimamente estoy tratando de no serlo**_*_**, pero no llevo aquí más de una semana. Ni siquiera soy una experta...

—Eso no importa. Eres una chamán**_**_** excepcional y eso es lo que importa —dice Merlín gravemente. No habrías entrado a la orden de los Paladines Verdes si fueras una chamán cualquiera.

Gilda asiente. La noticia de que va tener que ver de nuevo a Rainbow —después de la despedida que habían tenido la última vez que se vieron—, y además tener que convertirla en una chamán poderosa la deja sin aliento, y mira aturdida por la ventana.

—¡Esto está saliendo increíblemente bien! —grita alegremente Aldebarán— ¡Podremos ganar esta vez!

—Oye, Merlín —dice Huáscar con una expresión rara en el rostro—, esta pony estaba sufriendo _Musccoy_ Clase D.

"Musccoy" en el idioma malka significa "sueño." Pero no se refiere a cualquier sueño, sino a los Sueños, que es como llaman a las visiones oníricas que preparan al postulante (no) intencional que quiere pertenecer a los Paladines Verdes. En relación a la exactitud, detalle, y potencia de los Sueños, se clasifican en una escala de Bajo, Medio, Alto, Perturbador, Extraño y Demencial.

—Imposible, Huáscar, los Sueños clase D sólo se han experimentado cincuenta veces en toda la historia, y la mayoría de los que lo han sufrido han enloquecido. Hace ya muchísimos milenios que no se experimentan, ni siquiera por tus abuelos o por los míos.

—¿Desconfías de mi capacidad perceptiva? Tal vez necesitas oír a una experta. ¡Windheart, ven un poco!

—¡Insanity tiene mucha fiebre!

—¡Ella se lo buscó por comerse ese pastelillo que se le cayó al agua sucia! ¡Esto es importante! —grita Merlín.

—¡Yo cuido de Insanity! —sugiere Gilda.

La búfalo, algo reticente, cambia su lugar junto a la cabra con Gilda y va a ver que quiere el mago.

—Dinos qué clase de Sueños ha tenido esta maga.

Windheart posa suavemente su pezuña derecha sobre su corazón y la otra sobre sus párpados cerrados.

—¡Merlín! ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Esta pony es increíble! ¡Tiene _Iha_ clase D! ¡Es _wakan_!

"Iha" en el idioma búfalo significa "sueño".

Merlín está tan sorprendido que parece difuminarse con el vapor del caldero. Y lo mismo puede decirse de los demás, excepto de Gabriel. Para evitar que se ahogue, Zecora hace que el vapor del caldero forme anillos que se hunden en la sopa una y otra vez.

—Eso es... imposible... —susurra Merlín.

—No, no lo es —Gabriel parece a punto de echarse a llorar, ¿Cuántos recuerdos del pasado rememoró el unicornio blanco?—. Es Twilight Sparkle, hija de Gwydion Sparkle; suyo es el poder de los Maestros Rúnicos —y luego dice con una voz ahogada por la emoción—: Un poder tan terrible y hermoso como una chispa en el crepúsculo.

—Ella es la que estábamos buscando. Ella podrá averiguar donde se ocultan los Corazones del Dios.

—Eso es maravilloso. Nuestra guerra contra los alicornios está a nuestro favor —Aldebarán consigue decir antes de secarse las lágrimas que la emoción estruja en él.

—Si Huáscar me ayuda, podremos curarla ahora mismo —Windheart no separa sus pezuñas de Twilight—. Su mente y su espíritu están muy debilitados, y no es para menos, tomando en cuenta la clase de _Iha_ que sufrió en dos semanas —la búfalo quita finalmente sus pezuñas—. Me sorprende que no se haya vuelto loca.

—Esta pony es una pony dura, como nosotros —ríe Zecora, mientras ve con felicidad extrema cómo sus planes están dando resultados.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*<em>**: Para conocer un poco más la historia de Gilda antes de este fanfic, véase _Arco Iris de esperanza para una grifo._

**_**: _**La historia de cómo Gilda se volvió chamán será contada el 2012.

Próximo capítulo final (quería terminar este fanfic antes de fin de año, pero desgraciadamente no pude).


	5. Chapter 5

**LÁMPARA PARA OTRO SOL**

**Antes del Fuego**

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

_El corazón les martillea en el pecho. La insólita extensión verde de los Valles Susurrantes bajo el azul del cielo más azul que han visto en su vida y cercados por montes vigilantes, les recuerda a un precioso trozo de jade brillante en medio de un hermoso ópalo._

_Pero tanta belleza natural es profanada por la inmensa, vasta, mancha negra que corresponde a las hordas de los alicornios frente a las montañas. Los anisodon con sus lanzas de trueno al hombro. Los hipolycans envueltos en armaduras de acero, con espadas en una de sus manos y en el hombro opuesto un pequeño escudo. Más atrás, criaturas horribles que no eran de esta de tierra. Al flanco derecho hipolycans y anisodon sobre poderosos centícoros negros. Al final de todo, observando como si nada sobre nubes negras, los alicornios miran con desprecio a los guerreros de Mu y Lemuria, como si fueran menos que insectos. Y al frente, actuando como un escudo entre las fuerzas de aquella tierra y las fuerzas de los alicornios, una multitud de ponis, sin sus pinturas rituales, armados con lanzas de caña, y llevando toscas tallas del perfil de un alicornio alrededor de sus cuellos._

_Entre una fila y otra un espacio vacío de al menos cuarenta metros._

_Zecora traga saliva nerviosa, y va a desearle suerte a Huáscar. Después del golpe de Zabrakán la noche anterior, está muy enojado, y no tiene la mirada dulce y calmada de siempre, sino una mirada de ira pura._

_—Zabrakán tiene poco autocontrol —le dice Zecora, tratando de subirle el ánimo—, pero después de esta batalla puedes pedirle a Insanity que le haga bromas._

_—¿Tú tampoco te das cuenta? —la llama se ríe sarcásticamente. Zecora advierte que tiene lágrimas en toda la mejilla—. Todos los muertos de esta batalla serán de esta tierra. Nosotros, y los ponis que los alicornios usaran como escudo, todos los muertos de esta batalla serán hijos de esta Naturaleza._

_—Eso es algo que no pudo evitarse —Zecora siente una tristeza enorme al pensar que quizá Huáscar tiene razón—. Pero debes tener fe en que podremos ganar, expulsar a los alicornios y hacer que todo vuelva a ser como antes._

_Huáscar sonríe un poco. Zecora sabe que su mente regresa a antes de que los unicornios con alas llegaran de más allá del mar; a un huerto de papas y maíz, a unas ciudades de piedra que se alzaban en la cadera de las montañas, conquistando el hogar de los pájaros. Zecora sabe que Huáscar regresa al tiempo de las historias alrededor del fuego, los tambores en la noche y la Naturaleza sana._

_—Pelearé por eso —la abraza fuertemente— ¡Gracias, Zecora, por subirme el ánimo! —se coloca sobre su cabeza un chuyo gris y sujeta su bastón azul con tanta fuerza que parece que sus dientes se van a romper._

_Zecora sonríe y regresa junto a Zabrakán. El General contempla la enormidad de su enemigo. Zabrakán besa su medallón en forma de hacha. Huáscar había sido optimista al decir que los superaban diez a uno._

_—Ya está mejor —dice la cebra—. Ya no está enojado._

_—A veces pienso que las cosas serían más fáciles si todos pensáramos igual. Pero así es como piensan ellos._

_Ambos amantes se sonríen. Zabrakán es un semental de pocas palabras, así que besa los labios de Zecora, se coloca su casco de madera adornado con plumas negras de avestruz, coge una _makraka_ con la boca y se lanza a la carga._

_Todos los demás lo siguen, aullando como un huracán. Zecora no está armada, confía en que sus conocimientos del Maná la protejan del fuego. Mientras se acercan, su corazón se acelera y mira para todos lado. Cerca de su amado Zabrakán, Gwydion Sparkle llora, mientras sujeta una espada envuelta en fuego verde; no escucha qué dice, pero todo apunta a que grita "¡Twilight!"_

_Huáscar no es más que la punta de un triángulo de guerreros de lana, su bastón brillando azul como una estrella marino que vino del sur, desde los montes guerreros del Tahuantinsillu. Víctor, corriendo a la velocidad del sonido, junto con sus zahoríes, son apenas unos borrones, trozos de viento colorido, que parten desde un frente al otro; y cada vez que un destello alcanzaba las líneas enemigas, dos o más ponis caían con las gargantas abiertas. Anmergal y los videntes disparan flechas envenenadas hacia donde saben que impactaran contra ojos, cuellos, venas o corazones._

_Están cada vez más cerca, e Insanity y sus mentalistas gritan horrorosas verdades, conversan directamente con las mentes enemigas y las desquician, son como un fuego, una demencia invisible que obliga a la muralla de ponis a suicidarse uno por uno. Malik y sus djinn convierten lanzas en plumas, carne en arena y sangre en veneno._

_Chocan. El hacha de Zursodda y las hachas de los médiums son soles rojos, envueltos de la furia de mil espíritus, y a cada vida que arrancan, rostros celestes emergen de las ráfagas y rezan oraciones por la redención de los muertos._

_Aldebarán es una mantícora gigante, y tras su estela, los brujos metamorfoseados en animales feroces se ceban en la carne de los ponis. Kyuzo y sus shugenjas convencen al viento, enseñan a mentir al fuego, y a cada paso que dan, los ponis caen como pilas de arroz hervido._

_Un poni trata de clavar su lanza en su pecho. Zecora se hace a un lado saltando ágilmente, extiende hacia arriba su casco y lo sopla. Como si el casco estuviera cubierto de polvillos, una nube de polvo azul llena el rostro del poni terrestre, quien cae y se retuerce, presa de espasmos y terribles ahogos._

_Windheart y sus búfalos-medicina van envueltos en torbellinos de hojas y en sus pezuñas se arrastra un humo de semillas quemadas; son un ariete verde que penetra, envenenando la sangre de sus enemigos. Al otro extremo, Kaley y sus druidas atacan con una furia ciega, echando espuma por la boca; sus tatuajes azules brillan como galaxias, y muerden y apuñalan como si adentro de ellos estuviera el espíritu de un lobo._

_Matan y lloran los Manantes; muchos de ellos eran curanderos de sus tribus o conocían por sus nombres a los ponis desde que estaban en el vientre materno._

_Sin piedad, sin redención, cae la venganza de la tierra, como un huracán de sangre y plumas._

_El muro de ponis se quiebra como un muro contra un maremoto. Zabrakán corta la cabeza del último poni de una sola estocada._

_—¡A LA CARGAAA!_

_Resoplando, cargan contra los hipolycans. Estos giran levemente sus hombros, y los escudos que están unidos a las armaduras protegen sus pechos. Alzan la espada que sujetan con la otra pata y esperan pacientemente._

_Corren contra ellos, pero tras las hileras de hipolycans, los anisodon sujetan sus lanzas de trueno e invocan la furia del relámpago. Una nube de humo gris salta de la punta de sus armas, junto con el destello de una chispa, y varios Manantes de las primeras filas caen con heridas en sus cuerpos. Otro destello, y más guerreros caen, desangrándose por una flecha invisible._

_Entonces pareciera que la tierra tiembla, y estallan los volcanes. Caen como las pisadas de un gigante sobre el grupo en carga de Manantes._

_La batalla en serio comienza ahora._

_Impactan con toda violencia, pero las armaduras de acero protegen a los hipolycans. Cada golpe de hacha apenas si abolla las armaduras del color del cielo, pero basta un golpe de la espada para rasgar profundamente los cuerpos descubiertos. Y desde atrás, los anisodon lograban hacer obedecer al trueno y el volcán._

_Los centícoros cargan entonces contra el flanco. Melinao y sus machis percuten frenéticamente los tambores cultrún para hacer crecer raíces que entorpezcan la carga enemiga. Mangal y los brahamanes echan boca a sus chakram y esperan a la manada de centícoros._

_Entonces, desde el norte, desde el flanco derecho, tras los centícoros, aparece una hilera roja como una serpiente carmesí. A toda prisa corren, portando grandes lanzas doru (algunos portan sarissas carniceras), cascos corintios sobre sus cabezas, escudos hoplon en sus costados._

_Sus rostros recuerdan a caballos, peros sus cuerpos son largos como serpientes. Son draconequus, Magos del Caos y Guerreros, que corren a toda prisa para tomar posiciones de guerra._

_Los hipolycans miran sorprendidos la nueva fuerza. Sorprendido también miran los Mariscales Manantes y Zabrakán._

_—¡Es el Príncipe Ásgard! —anuncia Víctor, corriendo de un lado al otro y susurrando al oído._

_Ahí está, Ásgard el Draconequus, dirigiendo a su pueblo que no quiere permanecer al margen de la batalla más grande de su tiempo._

_—¡Se decidió por fin a venir! —Zabrakán se aleja un poco del frente y con Zecora y Víctor se juntan casi a la retaguardia— ¡Los Magos del Caos serán muy útiles!_

_—¡Puedo enviar un mensaje! —anuncia Victor._

_—¡Dile al príncipe Ásgard de Equsparta que nuestros pueblos nunca olvidarán la ayuda que ahora prestan! ¡Dile también que cargue por ese flanco hasta el centro!_

_Víctor desaparece en una ráfaga._

_Los centícoros, al no poder avanzar velozmente a través del campo de raíces alzadas, y siendo alcanzados por los chakram, se giran y cargan contra los draconequus. Pero estos se compactan en una falange, y los centícoros negros mueren ensartados como los cojines de costurería donde se clavan las agujas._

_Cargan los Manantes con renovada furia, y esta vez consiguen abrir una brecha. Entonces, Zabrakán hace un gesto, y Wong Fei Hung, asistido por sus shaolin, hacen brillar fuertemente sus túnicas naranjas. Giran sobre sí mismos, levantando un tornado de hojas y aire tibio. Es casi cegador: es la señal._

_Arrojan aquel tornado contra los hipolycans. Salen volando como naipes volados por el viento._

_Las filas de Zabrakán se abren, y una horda de jaguares, osos, burros y lémures sobre centícoros entran por la brecha abierta por los shaolin. Los pul yah jaguares sueltan polvos que causan ceguera; los chamanes burros arrojan una lluvia de piedras como una metralleta; y desde arriba de los centícoros hasta la masa de hipolycans caen los golpes del hacha, el macuahuitl y la lanza._

_Zecora mira esperanzada. Por la izquierda, Ásgard y los draconequus. Por el centro, los centícoros y los Manantes que entran por la brecha como un río ante un dique con compuertas abiertas. Y por la derecha, una nube de seres voladores cae sobre el ejército alicornio como una lluvia negra._

_Pegasos, grifos, hipogrifos, dragones y wyverns kjinneta aletean ferozmente, levantando ondas de viento, arrojando rocas y dardos. Los chamanes vomitan lenguas y brazos de fuego, los dragones-sol abren sus fauces y algo así como un sol en miniatura sale de su fuego interior._

_La batalla podía ser ganada._

_Pillados por tres flancos, los hipolycans comienzan lentamente a retroceder. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya están junto con los draconequus._

_Ásgard alienta a su pueblo a seguir luchando. Los draconequus, desprovistos de sus sarissas, cansados pero decididos, golpean sus escudos y se lanzan de nuevo a la carnicería._

_Los Magos del Caos arrojan serpientes, brasas ardiendo, grullas de papel, gases venenosos, globos, púas afiladas, crema batida, vientos aserrados o leche con chocolate; el Caos que les da el poder es impredecible y tanto puede dar una muerte segura como un ramo de flores._

_Y entonces comienza el desastre._

_Como si la tierra sangrara sangre negra, las máquinas de guerra surgen desde la reserva alicornia, y junto con ellos, hipolycans y anisodon a centícoro completamente negros. No sólo sus armaduras son negras, sino que los arneses, las correas y las empuñaduras de sus espadas son negros también._

_Como si todo estuviera planeado, cien tubos gigantes que estaban sin disparar y camuflados tras los lanceros de trueno desgarraron el aire y molieron a los Manantes como si fueran maíz en la piedra de moler. Y no dejaban de invocar el trueno que causaba heridas de flechas invisibles._

_Las máquinas gigantes hacen un sonido como de mil halcones, y en el cielo comienzan a caer como moscas golpeadas por la cola de un buey. Las monstruosidades reptantes fueron libradas de sus correas y se lanzaron a la masacre._

_Los hipolycans cargan con renovada furia. Los guerreros miran desconcertados el contraataque. Como el martillo castigando el yunque del herrero, las fuerzas negras de los alicornios castigan sin piedad el atrevimiento de venir a enfrentarse a ellos._

_Zabrakán mira desolado el giro que toma la batalla. Nunca esperó que los alicornios reservaran lo mejor para el final: siempre sus mejores tropas se ubicaban al frente._

_—¡RETIRADA! —grita la cebra alada, el General derrotado— ¡RETIRADA!_

_Víctor, desamparado, vuela repitiendo la orden._

_Como un mar de hormigas intenta cada uno huir. Zecora busca desesperada el rostro de su amado._

_—¡Zabrakán! ¡Zabrakán!_

_Un hipolycans le corta el paso. Pero antes de que alce su arma, Zecora le escupe a los ojos, y es como si sus globos oculares se derritieran como cera bajo el sol. Lo aparta de un empujón, y ve a su amado luchando como un animal, hasta el último aliento, la _makraka_ firmemente asida a sus mandíbulas, el casco ya sin plumas._

_—¡Zecora! —grita sin dejar de luchar— ¡Vete de aquí!_

_—¡NO! ¡No me iré sin ti!_

_Zecora trata de abrirse paso hasta él, pero un volcán golpea cerca de Zabrakán. La cebra alada sale volando como un juguete descartado por un niño violento, fuera del alcance de Zecora y de la vida._

_Los ojos de la cebra se abren como universos, y sus pupilas se empequeñecen._

_—¡NOOOOOO! —grita Zecora, y trata de correr desesperada hacia dónde cae Zabrakán. Pero Windheart la coge y la echa sobre su espalda y sale corriendo._

_—¡ZABRAKÁÁÁN! —grita la enamorada, antes de ocultar su rostro entre sus cascos y llorar. Mientras, los últimos guerreros de aquella tierra son barridos como escoria. Y los alicornios ríen, ríen arriba de sus nubes, sin haber peleado ni un solo golpe._

_Horas más tarde, cuando la noche ya está firmemente asentada, es capaz Zecora de dejar de llorar._

_—Te traje un poco de té —dice Huáscar tras dejar el cuenco de barro enfrente de ella. Tiene las costillas vendadas, y una mirada completamente derrotada de un espíritu demolido, pero a pesar de eso sonríe para reconfortarla—. Te calmará el dolor, un poco._

_—Gracias —la cebra se seca la última lágrima con el casco y bebe el té que le ofrece la llama._

_Tras la aplastante derrota han corrido y se han dispersado en todas direcciones. Ahora mismo están en las montañas a casi cincuenta kilómetros. Reina en el improvisado campamente un ambiente de tristeza como el de un cementerio._

_—¿Cómo están los demás?_

_—Itzcóatl ha muerto, y Mangal también —la llama suspira—. Windheart fue herida, pero no creo que sea tan grave como para matarla. Anmergal tiene crisis de pánico. Kaley fue herida en la garganta y temo por su vida. Insanity no sé donde está, creo que murió. Gwydion regresó a toda prisa a su reino. Ásgard escapó con un puñado de su gente. Aparte de eso, hemos perdido cuatro quintas partes de nuestros hermanos Manantes._

_Huáscar ha evitado nombrar a Zabrakán. Por alguna razón eso a ella le parece muy dulce. Sabe que él se siente terrible por haber discutido con Zabrakán antes de que muriera._

_—Y tú, ¿cómo estás? —pregunta Zecora. Él es el más sensible de todos, un corazón de suave pan de maíz._

_—Me siento vacío —suspira Huáscar. Todo en sus gestos y movimientos apuntan a la melancolía—. Al menos sobreviví. Tantos jóvenes aprendices no lo hicieron..._

_Zecora apoya un casco en el hombro de la llama. Todos aquel día han perdido un trozo de sus corazones._

_—Ven, creo que Aldebarán consiguió algo para comer._

_Sin encender fogatas para que el humo no alerte a los enemigos, los pocos sobreviven miran hacia las estrellas sin querer pensar en el incierto futuro. Víctor y Aldebarán comparten sin ánimo una piña. Windheart está recostada, mirando febrilmente bajo un montón de mantas. Kyuzo ofrece una oración a los _kami_ pidiendo perdón por la derrota y Wong Fei Hung medita con el brazo vendado y entablillado. Zursodda la loba negra llora apoyada en el hombro de Malik, el lobo gris, quien trata de consolarla. Al verlos juntos, Zecora siente una punzada en su corazón, y piensa en Zabrakán, en que nunca volverá a abrazarla, que ya nunca volverá a besarla ni abrirá sus hermosos ojos al mundo lleno de luz._

_—Es el fin del mundo, ¿cierto? —pregunta Aldebarán, increíblemente callado._

_—No —Huáscar sabe que las palabras son inútiles ahora—. Es el comienzo de otro mundo, más oscuro que el anterior._

_—Nada volverá a ser como antes —habla pesadamente Anmergal—. Ya no harán fogatas en la noche para bailar alrededor y tocar los tambores. Ya no se pintaran el rostro ni se adornarán con plumas. Ahora sentirán vergüenza por todo eso, se avergonzaran de vivir con la Naturaleza y se avergonzaran por el hecho de que sus padres vivieron con la Naturaleza._

_—Ahora querrán dominar a la Naturaleza —sentencia Kyuzo, terminando su rezo._

_—Ya no... queda... esperanza... —gime débilmente Windheart, presa de terribles fiebres._

_—¡No! —grita Zecora, y todos se giran para mirarla—. ¡No estamos acabados aún!_

_—¡Nos ganaron y perdimos miserablemente!_

_—Tal vez —Zecora clava sus ojos en los ojos de cada uno—. Pero debemos sacudirnos la derrota._

_—Como un cóndor se sacude la nieve de las alas antes de volar al sol —la apoya Huáscar._

_—Debemos continuar y resistir, por esta tierra —continua Zecora, alentada por el comentario de Huáscar—. Puede que ahora sea el tiempo de la vergüenza y del saqueo de nuestra tierra, pero todo eso pasará. Los alicornios terminarán marchitándose, pues nada malo puede durar para siempre, y cuando la maldad se muera, las cosas buenas vendrán solas._

_—Porque sólo lo bueno persiste. Porque el maíz crece sobre tierra quemada._

_Zecora y Huáscar sonríen al ver que los demás hallan razón en sus palabras. En sus corazones es como si la lluvia volviera a caer tras una bestial tormenta._

_—Ustedes dos hablan poco, pero hablan bien —comenta riendo Aldebarán—. Pues, si no nos queda de otra, tendremos que resistir, ¡aunque tardemos en ganar más de mil años!_

_—¡Los verdaderos Dioses quieran que no tardemos tanto! —ríe Víctor._

* * *

><p>—¡TWILIGHT! ¡TWILIGHT! ¡DESPIERTA, POR FAVOR!<p>

Twilight abre lentamente los ojos. Spike la remece desesperadamente. _Zecora_, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow, Fluttershy y Pinkie la están observando asustadas. Siente un sabor amargo en la boca.

—Spike... ¿Q-Qué pasa? —tartamudea, alzando apenas la cabeza. Está un poco mareada... bueno, muy mareada.

—¡Twilight! ¡Oh, gracias al cielo! —grita dramáticamente Rarity.

—¿Q-Que pasa...? —logra decir antes de desmayarse de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Cuatro días han pasado desde su incidente en el bosque. Aquel día, Twilight volvió a despertar, pero en la casa de Fluttershy, adonde la habían llevado porque quedaba más cerca. Sus amigas y Spike estaban muy felices de verla con vida, y hasta lloraron cuando despertó de nuevo.<p>

Como le contaron, Spike corrió a despertarlas apenas ella salió corriendo al Bosque Everfree. Corrieron y buscaron, cada minuto, cada aullido lejano más rápido, intentando encontrarla. Fluttershy era la que más nerviosa estaba: ella decía que habían _cosas_, cosas _no_ del todo comprensibles en el Bosque; pero no dijo mucho pues no quería asustar más a Spike.

Cuando ya comenzaba a amanecer, Zecora apareció, según ella buscando hierbas por el Bosque, y las ayudó a buscar. Ella la encontró tirada sobre el pasto como un tronco de un árbol cortado.

Temiendo lo peor, Spike la remeció y ella despertó por unos segundos antes de volver a la somnolencia. Zecora dijo que era normal, debido al cansancio, y la llevaron a casa de Fluttershy.

Cuando le preguntaron qué hacía en el Bosque, ella no sabía que decir. ¿Qué dirían si les contaba que ella corrió por un ruido que oyó, que era producido por unas criaturas monstruosas contra las que luchó ayudada por una llama, un poni y una cabra enferma mental que aparecían en sus sueños? Seguramente pensarían que estaba perdiendo la razón, y eso podría tener diversas consecuencias —desde que le prohibieran leer por una temporada hasta ingresarla en un hospital psiquiátrico.

Así que contó que le pareció oír un sonido que estaba oyendo desde varias noches (lo que no era del todo mentira), y que un poni la había golpeado (lo que era parcialmente cierto).

Aunque no resultó como esperaba: Rarity entró en una especie de histeria, Rainbow Dash frunció el entrecejo y gruñó algo muy censurable sobre el poni que la "golpeó", y en resumen todos ahí se preocuparon pero su integridad física.

Twilight después se enteró de que Rainbow Dash había interrogado (a su manera) a cada poni marrón que encontró, buscando al culpable; por suerte Applejack siempre estaba cerca.

En esos cuatro días casi la habían tratado como a una potrilla. Sus amigas la quieren mucho...

También durante esos cuatro días no ha soñado. Es más, poco a poco, como si los sueños que tanto la atormentaron durante dos semanas no fueron sino malos tragos de salsa picante, se ha ido olvidando de ellos. Tanto se le han olvidado, que se ha visto obligada a escribir los pocos recuerdos que le quedaban. Incluso el episodio con el poni de las dagas, la llama, la cabra y las criaturas anormales le parece cada vez más irreal, hasta el punto de cuestionarse si de verdad vivió aquel amargo encuentro. Por si acaso lo escribió también...

Así, poco a poco, flor a flor, Twilight en esos cuatro días descansa su espíritu y fortalece su cordura.

Ahora pasea por Ponyville. Es un hermoso cielo azul, tan despejado como se le puede exigir a Rainbow Dash en una mañana tan idónea para dormitar más de la cuenta. El sol brilla como si su calor quisiera besar la tierra. Las abejas van de aquí y allá, llevando en sus espaldas el polen donde crece la fertilidad.

Es un hermoso día.

Mira hacia el cielo y llena sus pulmones con el aire endulzado por las flores. Y ve pasar, caminando apresuradamente, a un unicornio gris con crin azul oscuro, torpemente cubierto por una capucha negra. Lo observa un momento. Él parece nervioso y constantemente mira hacia atrás.

_"Creo que lo he visto antes, pero, ¿Dónde?"_

Finalmente, Ditzy Doo aparece volando en una esquina y abraza al unicornio. Se besan como dos enamorados que no se ven en mucho tiempo.

_"Esto creo que me es familiar. Lo he visto alguna vez, en un sueño, creo."_

Un sueño que tenía que ver con Magos Tenebrosos, monstruos viscosos y miedo, mucho, mucho miedo dentro de ella.

Twilight se ríe.

_"Twilight, los sueños sólo son sueños. Además, alguien como Ditzy nunca enamoraría a un Mago Tenebroso."_

Los ve alejar y desparecer entre la multitud que poco a poco se va formando.

_"Es bueno que ella tenga amigos."_

Camina por el mercado, pensando que quizá pueda encontrar un libro nuevo para la biblioteca.

Un poni de color castaño, ojos grises y crin color chocolate discute con otro poni de color ámbar oscuro que usa una camisa. Discuten por algo relacionado con una piña destruida aparentemente por la torpeza del poni castaño.

Ellos dos también le parecen extrañamente familiares, y siente algo así como una caricia en el cerebro, como algo que quiere hacerla recordar.

Algo así como un sueño de un poni cubierto de barros rituales, rogándole a una estrella por un nombre y una Cutie Mark; algo así como un sueño de una familia asesinada por un loco.

Pero no consigue conjurar tales recuerdos en su mente. Simplemente los ha olvidado.

—¡Suficiente! ¡No vine a Ponyville para que tú aplastaras mis piñas! —grita el poni de la camisa— ¡Adiós!

—¿Adonde crees que vas? ¡No he terminado contigo! —grita en respuesta el otro poni.

—¡Voy por una manzana! ¡E iré sólo para asegurarme de que tú no te sentarás en ella!

Twilight no puede evitar reírse ante la cómica pose de indignación del poni castaño.

Ve cómo el otro poni va hacia Applejack, cruzan unas palabras y se va con una roja manzana. Al morderla, el jugo resbala por sus labios, y el poni complacido por la calidad de la fruta regresa hasta Applejack para comprar más.

Twilight sigue pasando, sin darse cuenta de que el poni castaño pasa junto a ella y la queda mirando sorprendido. Ella voltea, y el poni, como si lo hubieran pillado robando, se sonroja, coge una tarta de un vendedor y hunde su cara en ella.

Ella no puede evitar reírse, reírse más de lo que ha reído en dos semanas. _"¡Ese poni es muy gracioso!"_ Ahora el vendedor de tartas está discutiendo con él por el pago de la tarta, y él, con la cara llena de arándano, mastica mientras tartamudea nervioso.

_"¡Días como estos no he tenido en dos semanas! ¡Dulce Equestria, qué gracioso!"_

La unicornio divisa, a lo lejos, a un unicornio blanco de crin verde que está vendiendo libros.

_"¡Es mi día de suerte!"_

Se acerca, y ve los libros que el poni está vendiendo. Están muy bien cuidados, y están algunos de los cuales nunca ha visto fuera de Canterlot, como _Los dramas draconianos _o _El corazón de la cabra_. Hay grandes clásicos, libros que a ella le encantan, como _El Conde de Montegrifo, Las aventuras de Robin Hoof, La yegua número trece, Viaje al centro de la tierra _o_ El poni que enloqueció de amor._

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señorita? —pregunta el vendedor unicornio.

Twilight lo mira. No parece mucho mayor que ella, pero sus ojos azules como el océano parecen sabios y sufridos, como si hubiera visto muchas cosas, como si hubiera sufrido mucho y como si hubiera gozado también mucho. Es la clase de mirada que ha visto sólo dos veces antes: en los ojos de la Princesa Celestia y en los ojos de la Princesa Luna.

—Sí, quisiera llevar estos libros —dice mientras los hace levitar.

Inexplicablemente, el unicornio parece sonreír con nostalgia.

* * *

><p>Twilight está regresando a la biblioteca, con su bolsa llena de libros, cuando ve a Fluttershy de pie en la puerta, a punto de tocar.<p>

—¡Fluttershy! —saluda la unicornio, acelerando el paso— ¿Cómo estás?

Fluttershy se asusta al oírla tan repentinamente, pero se voltea para saludarla.

Una vez adentro, Twilight deja sus libros sobre una mesa e invita a Fluttershy a sentarse. Ella mira tímidamente. Quiere pedirle algo a Twilight, pero su timidez natural hace que dude un poco.

—Oye, Twilight, no quisiera molestar, pero me preguntaba si podrías..., emm..., prestarme un libro sobre sueños.

Dice con su acostumbrada voz baja e insegura. Pero Twilight la conoce y se da cuenta de que está nerviosa.

—¿Sobre sueños?

—Sí, es que hace unos días he estado teniendo sueños sobre... una época extraña.

Una chispa estalla en el cerebro de Twilight.

—No lo sé... —Fluttershy mira por la ventana y piensa unos segundos—. Es algo sobre alicornios y magia... pero es muy confuso...

Algo en la mente de Twilight le dice que debe recordar algo, pero sin recordar nada excepto que tiene algo que recordar.

—Fluttershy, los sueños sólo son imágenes y sonidos producidos por el subconsciente para liberarse de cargas que no le permiten funcionar adecuadamente —explica Twilight—. No significan nada, excepto para algunas culturas.

—Emm, eso es muy interesante —dice Fluttershy—, pero, emm, ¿podría leer algunos libros?

—Sí, no hay problema. Tengo el libro perfecto para tu problema.

Le presta un libro titulado _El significado de los sueños según la cosmovisión búfalo_, uno de los que les compró al unicornio.

Ordena los libros nuevos, y queda tan cansada por el esfuerzo que decide ir a visitar a sus amigas.

Y va y pasa el día con ellas. Ayuda a Rarity a terminar un vestido, ayuda a Pinkie a hacer pastelillos, ayuda a cosechar manzanas a Applejack y al final de la tarde se encuentra con Rainbow Dash.

Un día muy agradable, casi un regalo de la naturaleza. Pero en la noche, antes de sumirse en el mundo de los sueños sin sueños, una pequeña duda asalta su mente.

_"¿Por qué todas hoy me preguntaron sobre los sueños?"_

Pero la duda no es suficiente como para quitarle el sueño. Y en su cama, besada suavemente por la luna, duerme un sueño dulce, un sueño bien merecido.

* * *

><p>Los Paladines Verdes están sentados alrededor del fuego en la casa de Zecora. Todos están piensan y meditan qué hay que hacer ahora.<p>

—Ella me vio en el mercado y no se asustó como antes —dice Aldebarán.

—Creo que relajamos demasiado su mente. Ha olvidado todo lo que la trastornó —responde Windheart.

—Es mejor que sea así. Ya demostró su valor —dice orgullosamente Zecora.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo —asiente Merlín—. Y nunca hubiera esperado nada de esa poni, pero la evidencia es abrumadora. Ella debe ser entrenada en el Camino del Maestro Rúnico cuanto antes.

—Junto con las otras cinco —dice Gilda.

—Hoy hablé con la que me toca entrenar —dice Víctor—. Le compré unas manzanas. Es una poni agradable.

—¿Quién iba a pensar que el destino de todo el mundo va a estar en los cascos de seis ponis? —comenta Kyuzo.

—Ellas no deben saber que las demás también están siendo entrenadas. Todo esto debe permanecer en el más grande de los secretos —dice Merlín.

—Estoy de acuerdo, no tienen que saberlo —dice Aldebarán.

—No es necesario que lo sepan —sentencia Merlín—. Ahora, a la señorita Sparkle debemos enviarle los pergaminos. Ella podrá descifrarlos y decirnos en donde están los Corazones del Dios. Podrá hacerlo, como Sparkle, como inteligente erudita, ahora que ha visto como era Equestria y el continente antes del fuego de los alicornios.

Mientras habla, Merlín mete un grueso rollo de pergaminos escritos por ambos lados en tinta verde adentro de un tubo metálico. Mira a Aldebarán y dice maliciosamente:

—Necesitamos un Mensajero.

—Oh, está bien. ¡Todo lo sucio debe hacerlo Aldebarán! —dice mientras se convierte en una mosca y entra en el tubo. Merlín hace unos minúsculos agujeros para que respire, y sella el cilindro con el brujo adentro.

Merlín tose un poco para captar la atención.

—Gilda, Huáscar, Víctor, Insanity y Kyuzo-san, mañana deben ir con las señoritas Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Rarity para comenzar a educarlas en el Camino del Maná. No deben decir quienes ya son Manantes o quienes están siendo entrenadas simultáneamente. En cinco meses quiero verlas convertidas en poderosas Manantes. ¿Entendido?

—¡Sí, señor! —dicen casi a coro los aludidos.

El viejo mago se gira hacia Gabriel.

—Gabriel, tú esperaras una semana todavía para comenzar a entrenar a la señorita Sparkle.

—Esperaré ese día con ansias —contesta, mientras un brillo antiguo arde en sus ojos.

**FIN**

¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí.  
>¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión,<br>una sombra, una ficción,  
>y el mayor bien es pequeño;<br>que toda la vida es sueño,  
>y los sueños, sueños son.<p>

**Calderón de la Barca, _La vida es sueño_.**

* * *

><p>Aquí he presentado los personajes del bando heroico y hechos con los que trabajaré más adelante en algunos fanfics. Este fanfic contó con la participación de Applejack, Celestia, Discord, Ditzy Doo  Derpy Hooves, Doctor Whoof, Fluttershy, Gilda, Luna, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle y Zecora. Como personajes OC que tendrán importancia relativa en fanfics futuros están Aldebarán, Gabriel, Huáscar, Insanity, Kyuzo y Víctor.


End file.
